BRITTANA
by BrittanaGR
Summary: una historia desde el fin de la segunda temporada, su vida despues de WMHS y sus destinos... femslah, lime.lemon, angst... se que sera de su agrado!
1. SEXO NO ES ESTAR SALIENDO

TENER SEXO NO ES ESTAR SALIENDO… FIC SOBRE BRITTANA, CAPITULO1

.

Los personajes no son míos son de FOX, es un femslash, POV, ANGST, LEMON

Yo amo a Naya Rivera…

10:00 pm…. Mi mente ya no esta en la fiesta a pesar de que Rachell canta sin detenerse el alcohol que Puck saco del gabinete de los padres de ella se está acabando así como mi sobriedad.. y en mi mente se agolpan una y mil situaciones.. y un flashback me marea más..

"necesitamos hablar con un adulto, esta situación me confunde Santana…. Respondí secamente el desayuno te confunde… luego me veo cantar Landslide, y confesándole frente a los casilleros que la amo y ella respondiéndome Te amo también, pero no puedo dejar a Artie… mi mente se confunde mas al verme cantando Songbird para ella y luego saliendo con Karofsky, todo parecen segundos cuando en realidad fueron semanas #

Asi que aquí estoy perdiendo mi sobriedad y viendo a una figura esbelta bailando con unos tragos de mas… sin darme cuenta se acerca..

Brittany: Hola Santana

Santana: Hola Brit, que sucede?

Brittany: me acompañas a casa?

Santana: porque? No puedo conducir

Brittany: Kurt .. el nos llevara, quiero que te quedes conmigo en casa, hace muchoooo tiempo no lo haces Santy Bear…

Santana: (con cara de WTF) esta bien , pasare la noche en tu casa

…. 1:00 am….

En la oscuridad de una casa.. una leve luz amarillenta se enciende..

S: tus papas?

B: no están, salieron el fin de semana..

S: entonces puedo tirarme aquí y dormir hasta mañana, me siento mal

B: no Santana, por favor ven quiero platicar contigo asi como lo hacíamos antes…

S: .. por favor solo quiero dormir…

B: vamos…

Me arrastra hasta la habitación y empieza a cambiarse de ropa, pregunta si me duchare y toda la habitación da vuelta y digo noooooooooo quiero dormir..

Ya son las 2:00 am y el sueño ya no esta… veo a una hermosa rubia de cabellos dorados, tratando de fingir que el dormir juntas se ha vuelto incomodo después de decirle que la amaba… seguíamos siendo mejores amigas pero todo era diferente, simplemente me dolia cada vez que lloro por Artie cuando terminaron… odie cuando la vi besarse con otro chico y llorar largo rato en mi auto porque no podía gritar que la amo… "claro no estoy lista para cortarme el pelo y comer jícama" si quizá lo haga pero en la universidad"…

De repente observo que una brillante y hermosa luz de luna que hace que sus ojos brillen como estrellas azules, me atrevo a decir unas palabras que quizá por el alcohol, por que la amo, no lo se… pero digo… Hey Brit!, porque no duermes aun?, sin responder se acerco a mi y susurro en mi cuello, te extraño Santana, te he extrañado tanto, no se porque me hacia falta sentirte cerca no puedo dormir porque quiero disfrutar cada minuto, segundo y que tu olor se quede para siempre en mis recuerdos… cada palabra solo hacia erizar mi piel y mi respiración se acelerara y se entrecortara… no sabia lo que pasaba solo sentir el aliento de Brit era demasiado excitante.

Se acercó cada vez más hasta dejar la distancia de un par de centímetros entre nuestros rostros, susurro amo tus dulces besos de chica y roso mis labios con los de ella toda mi sangre exploto en mi corazón y mi estómago sentía mariposas.. muchas mariposas.. crei que todas las mariposas monarcas había realizado su migración a mi estómago… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus labios habían tocado los míos por ultima vez… y estábamos solas… creo que paso demasiado tiempo porque pregunto… Santy hice algo malo?... no respondí solo me acerque a besar sus labios con sabor a cereza y ella respondió a mi beso, que inicio suave para demostrarle mi amor, pero luego mis labios se entreabrieron para escabullir mi lengua dentro de su boca… Brit solo se dejo llevar y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que mis manos se habían adentrado dentro de su playera y acariciaba su espalda con toques suaves que sabía adoraba y que erizaban su piel… se separo un poco y encendió una tímida luz de la lámpara de noche y me dijo en voz tan suave que parecía un susurro… " Creo que esta vez necesitamos contacto visual… y se que tener sexo no es estar saliendo… entonces creo que debemos poner sentimientos para no tener sexo, si no para hacer el amor"… sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón galopara como a mil kilómetros por hora… y la vi fijamente y le dije a esa mujer hermosa de piel blanca y ojos azules "te amo" , "te amo como a nadie he amado"..

Fue cuando al mencionar estas palabras sus labios se juntaron a los mios, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban despacio pero sin pausa, mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo perfecto y asi recordaba lo que es amar como yo amaba a Brit… ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello y entre movimientos termine sobre ella… me deshice de esa molesta playera que llevaba y que no me permitia tocar sus hermosos pechos mi s labios morían de ansiedad de lamerlos y hacer unos cuantos mordiscos en sus pezones que ya eran los suficientemente firmes para saber que su cuerpo respondía a mi llamado… gemía cada vez que los besaba, apretaba con mis labios o mordisqueaba sus pechos, mis manos empezaron a bajar poco a poco por sus piernas y ella me quito la playera que llevaba puesta, sentía su respiración cada vez más acelerada y fuerte y mis manos no podían deshacerse de su diminuto short… dijo espera, y se lo quito apresuradamente, volví a mi trabajo de besar su cuello, su boca bajando, poco apoco por su cuello, pechos rígidos, abdomen y me detuve en su vientre… le quite su diminuta ropa interior y volví a ver la perfección hecha mujer, totalmente desnuda y excitada para mi y por mi… me acerque y le dije Brittany será la primera vez que haga el amor… y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios.. Sonrió tiernamente y empezó a besar mi cuello y sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta deshacerse de mi braga… nuestros cuerpos desnudos y llenos de una pequeña capa de sudor se existaban mas… cuando una de mis manos se colo a tocar esa parte intima de Brit que solo yo conocía tan bien.. pude sentir su humedad y dijo a mi oído con vos muy baja… "solo tu sabes… ponerme asi".. esas palabras me exitaron mas y adentre uno de mis dedos dentro de ella…. Un gemido profundo se escapo de su boca y separe sus piernas para poder besar su intimidad y meter mi lengua poco a poco dentro de ella… lento muy lento mientras Brit ofrecia sus caderas hacia mi y decía mi nombre decía cosas como te amo Santy… soy tuya solo tuya… mi lengua seguía haciendo su trabajo y su humedad cada vez era mayor, me tomo el cabello y se movio para quedar casi sentada y ofreció sus labios a los míos.. Cuando se juntaron nuestras bocas un gemido se escapó de mi al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí.. y dijo estas como yo?.. respondí entrecortadamente : "no mi amor, estoy mas que tu" un par de dedos morenos estaban dentro de la piel blanca y un par de dedos blancos estaban dentro de la piel morena… al principio suave y lento, después cada vez más rápido y rápido y más rápido… de repente nuestras piernas se enlazaron y mis manos se aferraron a su espalda haciendo algunos rasguños… una de sus manos se depositó en mi pecho y la otra en mi espalda, mientras que la fricción de nuestros sexos se hacía cada vez mas y mas rápido.. hasta que mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y deje escapara un gemido que llevaba impreso el nombre de Brit, te amo.. casi al unísono sentí un quejido de placer en mi oído y que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja diciendo oooHHH Santana, mi amor.. el clímax fue nuestro, ella fue mía y yo de ella…

Se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo y acaricie su cuerpo y deje escapar unos besos perezosos en sus mejias… y mientras recuperábamos la respiración.. dije Brit, acabo de hacer el amor con la mujer mas hermosa que Dios ha puesto en el mundo… sonrió y dijo que suerte tenemos porque yo acabo de hacer el amor con la mujer que amo..

Nos depspertamos casi al medio dia.. porque tan tarde? Simple… volvimos hacer el amor dos, tres, cuatro no se.. solo me importaba que la amo..

El lunes llegamos a la escuela con un brillo en los ojos que hacían mas bellos los ojos azules y mis ojos oscuros resplandecían cual piedra preciosa.. pero eso se llama amor, felicidad..

Claro llegamos con nuestros meñiques enredados… la deje en su salón de clases sin antes decirle cuando termine tu clase vengo por ti.. te amo y le di un tímido beso en los labios y ella lo respondió… Si así es yo Santana López estoy enamorada de Brittany Susan Pierce… y no me importa que dirán porque lo que hablen se olvida cuando me enredo en las abanas con el amor de mi vida… y si hoy tengo una relacion con ella.. somos Santy Bear y Ducky Pierce..


	2. FIN DE SEMANA PERFECTO

FIN DE SEMANA PERFECTO… CAPITULO 2, FIC SOBRE BRITTANA…

Los personajes no son míos son de FOX

La página en FACE: .com/pages/Brittana-Heya/140383239372868

Babeo por Naya Rivera… me encanta…

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo .. Espero que sea de su agrado …

Desde que Brit y yo decidimos tener una relación, todo es maravilloso; nadie lo sabe y todos lo saben … "si es un secreto a voces"… creo que los chicos de Glee nos protegen de que nadie nos toque, pero no nos dicen nada.. quizá porque están respetando nuestro amor y eso para mí es maravilloso.. o en realidad temen que la esencia de Santana López les caiga a golpes…

Han pasado dos semanas desde que somos una verdadera pareja… y el fin de semana llego, el viernes por la tarde le dije a Britt que todo el sábado era nuestro; mis padres saldrían a ver a mi abuela y yo me las arregle para quedarme... Cuando la llame a su celular para darle esta noticia…mmmm no no fue agradable para ella… simplemente me dijo: "lo siento Santy Bear, no podre"… mis ojos se abrieron como platos y quise maldecir, pero no me dio tiempo para nada… me colgó sin antes decir dame tres minutos.. Fueron tres minutos exactos y dijo con esa voz infantil que me mata: "Santana! Mi mami dice que nos puedes acompañar a la playa este fin de semana… ¡! Uffff! Me las arregle para irme con Brit y su familia a la playa… no me fue fácil pero convencer a mis padres y menos explicar el porque era más importante la playa que mi abuela.. Que la señora Pierce.. vale decir mi suegra… llamara y hablara con mama fue más fácil..

Y así el sábado muy temprano nos dirigimos a la playa…sabía que sería muy difícil poder estar solas.. Porque la hermanita de Britt siempre está entre nosotras.. Pero en todo el trayecto a la playa solo pensaba en como escabullirnos para enredar nuestros meñiques y darnos un par de besos…

Llegamos a la casa de playa y enseguida Britt me abrazo y dijo Santy tenemos que mudarnos de ropa para poder ir a la playa… le dije que yo estaba lista.. Pues si, tenía una camiseta y un short muy pequeño.. Ella dijo está bien Santana yo lo hare y, espérame en la playa y compra un helado para mí por favor… ni lenta ni perezosa me dirigí a la playa a buscar un helado, la hermanita de Britt me acompaño. Caminaba de regreso con el helado en la mano.. Cuando en un acumulo de arena… vi! Dios lo que vi!... era una diosa romana de piel blanca con cabellos dorados al viento y un diminuto traje de baño de dos piezas de color celeste. Quede idiotizada al ver esa imagen que hacía que mi corazón agolpara toda la sangre en.. quién sabe dónde!... la hermanita de Britt jalo mi camiseta y dijo San! El helado! Cuando volví en mí... El helado se había derretido y caído en toda mi mano y en mis pies.. Britt a lo lejos había visto todo y sonreía... Si sonreía porque me provocaba coqueteándome.. y sabía que lo lograba muy bien.. Se acercó a mí y dijo: "aaahhh mi amor te llenaste de helado.. Tomo mi mano llena de helado y se metió un dedo a su boca succionándolo y soltó unas palabras llenas de malicia..."delicioso como me lo imaginaba"… yo no podía pensar, ni articular palabra, estaba en un trance hipnótico en ese momento.. Solo las vocales "A, I" y las consonantes "B, R,T,Y" existían.. y todas formaban una palabra.."Brittany"…. me jalo sonriendo hacia la playa… así pasamos todo el día entre risas, castillos de arena, bebidas frias y besos al aire para que sus padres y mi pequeña cuñadita no se dieran cuenta…

Al llegar la tarde, todos se fueron a descansar y pude escabullirme con Brittany a un lugar muy apartado de la playa.. Era una especie de grieta entre las rocas… nos sentamos a ver como el sol se ocultaba.. Eran colores hermosos me acerque a ella apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro… le dije soy feliz! Mucho muy feliz!... sonrió y dijo este día es perfecto porque tu has estado aquí… es perfecto porque te amo.. al decir eso me abrace a ella … Britt me aparto un poco y con su mano levanto mi barbilla y me dijo "he deseado besarte todo, el día… quise lamerte ese helado para limpiarte".. Sonreí y planto un beso en mis labios… era un sabor a cereza y sal.. pero sobre todo sabia a amor… empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos con demasiada hambre… yo estaba sobre ella, besándola y acariciando su hermoso cuerpo.. de repente dijo : "Santana… tengo demasiada arena en el trasero.. :S"… solté una carcajada sonora y le dije "yo también.. y me pican los mosquitos".. Sonrió y dijo quizá lo que vemos en las películas no están perfecto como nos hacen creer… nos reímos en todo el trayecto de regreso a la casa… debíamos ducharnos antes de cenar.. pero en realidad yo ya tenia planeada mi cena.. si la cena consistía en un plato Holandés que tenía arena en el trasero… y creo que Britt tenía ya el plato latino que deseaba cenar.. y así fue tomo un par de emparedados y unos refrescos y los subió y dijo… mami cenaremos en nuestro cuarto porque veremos una película y cantaremos un rato... la mama de Britt respondió: esta bien hijas pero no se desvelen mucho … expresé con una sonrisa de culpa "buenas noches señores Pierce"…

Así fue… me metió a empujones a la ducha sin antes , ponerle todos los seguros posibles a la puerta de la habitación y a la del baño.. nos empezamos a bañar … buenoooo si besarse y acariciarse con excusa de quitarnos la arena con la esponja es bañarse… puso una toalla alrededor de nuestros cuerpos y me dijo.. te amo Santana y quiero volver a ser tuya esta noche.. No respondí con palabras, respondí con un empujoncito a su cuerpo por lo que cayo en la cama y me tire sobre ella sin antes apagar la luz, mi holandesa encendió la TV y le subió volumen.. Porque en realidad nuestros gemidos a veces eran muy fuertes .. Estaba sobre ella y el frio que el agua había dejado en su cuerpo la empezó a abandonar para convertirse en un calor excitante… besaba con cariño su cuello sus labios y daba pequeños mordiscos en su oreja.. ella acariciaba mi espalda y tomo mis glúteos con firmeza y susurro eres perfecta… pase mi lengua por sus pechos uno a uno los lamí, los mordisquee, los succiones hasta que su cuerpo empezó a responder con calor y sus pezones estaban duros.. y dijo " te gusta hacer eso verdad?.. Sonreí con complicidad y dije.." no más de lo que a ti te gusta que lo haga"… apoyo su cuerpo en sus codos y me ofreció sus labios los cuales acogí gustosamente… su piel blanca suave y de un olor embriagante me hechizaba y no podía mas que acariciarlo y besarlo, lamerlo… sus manos se posaron en mis pechos y mientras yo buscaba la posición perfecta ella besaba mis pezones y hacia que se pusieran como estaban los de ella… y lo logro mis pezones estaban duros y la humedad empezó a llegar a mi cuerpo… puse mi rodilla en medio de sus piernas e hice un poco de presión.. un gemido muy pequeño se escapó de ella y supe que me esperaba… lentamente bese su cuerpo bajando hasta su vientre y al llegar a su centro me levante y volví a besar sus labios.. y dijo no solo me provoques Santy! Sonreí y metí mi lengua a su boca al mismo tiempo que metía tímidamente mis dedos índice y medio dentro de ella.. la humedad, hizo más fácil que entraran y empezaran a friccionar en círculos su sexo.. ella arqueo la espalda y busco de donde sostenerse una de sus manos se puso en mi cuello y la otra tomaba con fuerza la sabana rosa que tenía nuestra cama…sus ojos se desorbitaron y saque mis dedos.. le dije estas bien? Y dijo mi amor por favor no te vengues por lo del helado.. uff! Mi Brittany me conocía tan bien.. Pero tan bien.. que sabía que su coqueteo con el helado había hecho que me excitara por lo que ahora se lo hacía pagar.. Tomo mi mano y la dirigió a su centro húmedo y cálido.. y dijo hazme tuya Santy… hazme tuya.. meti mi mano y sus caderas se movían en un ritmo precioso ofreciéndomelas por lo que no pude evitar que mi pelvis se juntara con la de ella dándose pequeños golpecitos de placer y haciendo que nuestros sexos se juntaran… no fue necesario separar sus piernas cuando quise meter mi lengua dentro de ella pues estaba lista para mí.. así como lo estaba yo… cuando sentí que esa parte de mi Britt estaba a punto de explotar.. metí mis dedos y empezó a hacer movimientos de entrada y salida cada vez más rápidos y rapidos.. se aferraba a mi cuello y dijo.. mi amor lo vas hacer de nuevo.. me haras tuya de nuevo… calle sus palabras con mis besos y en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos.. sentí que su climax llego, vi como no se cuántos orgasmos invadieron su cuerpo de espasmos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sentí sus uñas clavándose a mi cuello dolió pero un dolor placentero… el extasis que sintió ese día fue diferente.. con su piel roja y sudorosa me dijo… como quiero que tu sientas lo mismo que me haces sentir… metió un par de dedos en mi sexo y empezó a friccionarlos era un placer indescriptible lo que sentía en ese momento por lo que no tarde mucho en que me hiciera suya… saco sus dedos y quedo frente a mi antes de que los llevara a su boca para lamerlos la detuve y dije.. mi amor te amo y le di un beso.. apasionado.. se tiro sobre mí y me dijo… solo tu dejas esa impresión en mi cuerpo, de satisfacción pero de deseo de quererte siempre dentro de mi… no se a que horas recuperamos la respiración.. porque se quedo dormida sobre mi asi completamente desnuda y yo me quede bajo de ella desnuda también…Dios! Hacer el amor con Britt es maravilloso demasiado maravilloso…

Al día siguiente nos encargamos de sentarnos juntas en el auto con nuestras manos juntas viendo que sus dedos encajan en los míos perfectamente, ademas de interpretar canciones que solo ella y yo sabiamos que eran dedicadas a nuestro amor

… me dejaron en casa.. cene con mi familia y escuche historias de la abuela.. que en realidad no me interesaron mucho… porque mi mente estaba en esa holandesa de traje de baño celeste a la cual le había hecho el amor, una noche antes… cuando llegue a mi habitación sonó mi celular sabía que era ella.. Siempre a las diez llamaba ( si no estábamos juntas).. y dijo hola Santy Bear… respondi hola Ducky Sexy Pierce… dijo Santy quiero dormir contigo esta noche… puedes? Le dije que no me darían permiso de ir a su casa.. y dijo no importa… acuéstate a dormir solo que no me cuelgues… quiero oir tu respiración mientras te quedas dormida con el celular cerca.. y asi sentiré que estas conmigo… asi fue me quede profundamente dormida con la llamada conectada al cel de Britt y ella también durmió y fue como estar con ella… la verdad estar con ella, hacernos el amor, sonreírnos, platicar todo, pero todo, es tan placentero porque es con ella con quien lo hago… simplemente la amo!


	3. CREO QUE ES MEJOR SEPARARNOS PARTE I

CREO QUE ES MEJOR SEPARARNOS… FIC SOBRE BRITTANA, PARTE I

Los personajes no son míos son de FOX

Femslah, LEMON, POV, ANGST… y mi amor por Naya Rivera.

DÍA DE SANTANA

Después de volvernos a unir a las cherrios, Quinn, Brit y yo nos dirigimos a el Club Glee, antes me sentía bien con los chicos de Glee, hoy me siento perfecta porque como dice Brittany somos una familia… si hasta la presencia de Rachell es agradable… (si se lo dicen a alguien lo negare).

La tarea de la semana, es buscar una canción que hable de nuestro corazón y como nos sentimos cuando estamos con esa persona especial…

Cuando el Sr. Shue menciono estas tarea lo único que pude pensar es que era el momento adecuado para demostrarle a Brit cuanto significaba para mí... SI! La canción perfecta esta en mi mente y quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella… será mi declaración frente a todos los demás… mmmm decidí que necesitaba ayuda de alguien que pudiera tocar la guitarra… vi a los chicos uno por uno y sabía que el mohicano era perfecto para ayudarme... por lo que le envié un mensaje de texto para que Zises no intentara separar mi cabeza de mi cuerpo… Puck estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme con mi canción… aunque en realidad creyó que lo buscaba de nuevo… pero no importa el me ayudara con mi canción para Britt…

Al salir de clases le dije a Britt que no estaríamos juntas la tarde pero que nos veriamos en Breadstick con las demás chicas para poder preparar la canción femenina.

-.-

B: pensé que me acompañarías a casa?

S: lo siento, Brit Brit te prometo compensártelo esta noche..:) solo debo hacer algunas cosas en mi casa.. si no mama me matara (la tomo de las manos y le sonrio)

B: Santy… awwww esta bien, pero por favor pasa por mi para irnos a Breadstick juntas… ok

S: si mi amor, pasare por ti y de ahí nos iremos

.-.

Nos dimos un beso a escondidas de los demás y me fui sola, directo a la casa de Puck… no me gusta mentirle a Britt pero le contare todo después de cantar mi declaración para ella…

.-.

Al llegar a la casa de Puck… empezamos a practicar mi canción…

Letra de "I see your smile", Gloria Estefan:

I, get a little tongue twisted

Every time I talk to you

When I see you

And Im so glad that you just missed it

The way I stared to memorize your face

To kiss you in my mind

Love you all the time

cause when I close my eyes

I still can see your smile

Its bright enough to light my life

Quiero que salga perfecta pero.. no me doy cuenta de la hora y ya son las 8:00 pm y POR DIOS! Brit me está esperando desde hace media hora.. tomo mis cosas corriendo y salgo en busca de Brit… le llamo y le digo que es mejor que nos veamos en Breadstick que las cosas con mi mama se hacieron más largas de lo acostumbrado…

Brittany responde que está bien.. que nos veremos haya… Voy con una gran sonrisa no puedo disimular porque se que a ella le encantara… ufff! Llego corriendo y muy cansada y es mas siento que me hago pis… veo en la mesa a Britt y a

Quinn que habla con Rachell y Tina sin parar.. las saludo y veo a Brit un poco preocupada…

S: Brit te sucede algo?

B: Santy porque te tardaste tanto?

S: me tarde con lo de mi mama ya te lo dije Brit…!

B: está bien.. Solo me siento un poco enferma…

S: yo te cuidare esta noche ducky.. Solo déjame voy al baño

Me levanto al baño y cuando regreso Britt se ve peor, en toda lo noche no toca su comida (en realidad eso me preocupa más)… cuando termínanos la reunión nos vamos a su casa y ahí la cuidare…

DÍA DE BRITTANY

Quinn, Santana y yo nos dirigimos a la reunión con Mr. Shue porque empezaremos a preprarnos para las seccionales.. Santa lleva una linda sonrisa… mmmm quiero preguntarle si Rachell ya es de su agrado, pero la verdad temo que se moleste por mi pregunta…

Bueno… ya tenemos nuestra asignación una canción que hable de como nuestro corazón esta en este momento.. y es simple mi corazón es GRANDE Y ENAMORADO…

Santana prometió llevarme a casa y luego nos iríamos juntas a Breadstick para empezar con la canción femenina para las seccionales… veo que Santy está muy ocupada con su celular enviando y recibiendo mensajes de texto..

Al salir de clases busco a Santana para que nos vayamos juntas pero dice que no.

B: pensé que me acompañarías a casa?

S: lo siento, Brit Brit te prometo compensártelo esta noche..:) solo debo hacer algunas cosas en mi casa.. si no mama me matara - me toma de las manos y me sonríe… no puedo resistir esa sonrisa -

B: Santy… awwww está bien, pero por favor pasa por mí para irnos a Breadstick juntas… ok

S: si mi amor, pasare por ti y de ahí nos iremos

Me da un beso presuroso que no alcanzo mis labios si no mi barbilla….Mi Santy Bear prometió pasar por mí para llegar juntas al restaurant la veo salir presurosa hacia su casa… mmmm un momento sé que a veces la izquierda y la derecha son confusas pero conozco de memoria el camino a la casa de San y ella tomo el lado equivocado… :S

He pasado toda la tarde pensando en Santana… por lo que le llamo a su casa y su mama me responde.. la saludo y no me da tiempo de preguntar por Santy..

B: Señora Lopez?

Sra. Lopez: Ah! Brit por favor dile a Santana que no vuelva muy noche por favor… que si se queda contigo me avise temprano para no preocuparme mucho…

B: si, si claro yo le digo a Santy… es que en este momento ella esta algo ocupada por eso no es ella quien le habla..

Sra. Lopez: lo se Brittany ella es asi…

Siento que mi pulso se acelera… pero donde esta Santy?... le llamo a su celular y no me responde… ya son las siete y media… las ocho y Santana no aparece… de repente mi celular suena y es ella… solo dice que es mejor que nos veamos en Breadstick las cosas con mi mama se tardaron mas de lo que debian.. con mi corazón un poco preocupado solo digo que si…

La espero sentada y cada vez que se abre la puerta pienso que es ella… la veo llegar muy agitada y nerviosa… me pregunto que tengo y solo digo que me siento enferma… por lo que las otras chicas se han puesto a trabajar con la canción.. cuando se sienta a mi lado pregunto:

S: Brit te sucede algo?

B: Santy porque te tardaste tanto?

S: me tarde con lo de mi mama ya te lo dije Brit…!

B: está bien.. Solo me siento un poco enferma…

S: yo te cuidare esta noche ducky.. Solo déjame voy al baño

Casi de inmediato que se levanta al baño… su celular notifica un mensaje de texto.. el cual con un poco de temor leo..

PUCK: hola sexy… dejaste algo importante en mi casa… mañana te lo entrego

Mi corazón parece quebrarse.. y borro el mensaje para que San no lo lea.. pero me siento enferma casi no comí nada… solo quería irme a casa…

NOCHE DE BRIT Y SANTANA ( CASA DE BRITTANY).

B: Santy.. llamale a tu mama para que no se preocupe por ti…

S: Ah! Si Britt…

SANTANA

Tome el teléfono y le dije a mi madre que me quedaría con Brittany terminando mis tareas.. la verdad que en mi cabeza solo había una tarea… pero de verdad Brit se ve mal y estoy preocupada.. Pero mis besos la curaran…

BRITTANY.

Santana, salió al pasillo a hablar y no se que sentir.. no se con quién habla…

Entra y me pregunta si me siento bien… le respondo que no… me abraza y dice mis besos te curaran… aunque mi corazón se está cayendo a pedazos por que no se que ha pasado y Santy nunca me miente… me entrego a sus besos, queriendo que sus ellos borren esta angustia…

" Sus labios me besan con pasión… pero esta vez la pasión duele… siento que es la última vez que esta ímpetu, amor, deseo, lujuria van a invadir mi cuerpo..

Si vas a marcharte

déjame estar en tus brazos por última vez,

déjame llevarme tu perfume en cada poro de mi piel...

déjame saciar estas ansias locas que traigo de sed...

Brit se está entregando a mi… pero en cada beso y caricia las lágrimas están rodando por su rostro... Intento que se detengan… pero cuando le pregunto si está bien.. Solo dice "Ámame Santana.. Ámame como si fuera la última vez que me amaras"… aunque sus palabras me preocupan mi deseo por hacerla mía es más grande que cualquier otra cosa…

si te vas a marchar,

no volveré a unir tus labios a los míos,

ya no seremos esa pareja

la que subía al cielo y tocaba el paraíso,

se quebrarán los sueños,

ya no estaremos sedientas las dos...

De repente siento que Brittany me muerde fuertemente en mi hombro derecho.. y dice Santana amo tu lunar en tu hombro.. Amo el lunar en tu cuello… los lame, succiona… la tomo y la siento frente a mí con las piernas separadas… nos besamos con una pasión llena de angustia.. mi lengua recorre su cuerpo ya no tenemos más que un pequeño sudor en nuestro cuerpo… desnuda se mueve con movimientos circulares de su pelvis y eso hace que yo responda de la misma forma, penetro mis dedos en ella y sus gemidos me excitan más.. Ella hace lo mismo me penetra y seguimos moviéndonos a un ritmo hipnotizaste… que se hace cada vez más rápido, y la humedad de nuestros sexos, la sequedad de nuestras bocas y nuestros pezones rígidos hacen que la respiración se haga más rápida y entrecortada… estoy gimiendo en su oído y digo "te amo"… ella se sostiene a mi espalda y dice "soy tuya… nunca he sido de nadie en cuerpo y alma"…. El éxtasis llega primero a mí y me desvanezco con un quejido ahogado... ella se aferra fuertemente a mi espalda y siento los espasmos de sus piernas en mi mano… quedamos muy cansadas y solo nos acurrucamos en la cama, y dormí plácidamente…

Terminamos de hacer el amor… bueno por lo menos yo.. y vi como Santana durmió plácidamente, yo fingí dormir.

Santana y yo nos fuimos juntas a la escuela.. pero estoy distraída... mas de lo acostumbrado olvide mi tarea en el auto.. y le digo Santana mi tarea... di la vuelta para ir por ella... luego recordé que la metí en el bolso de Santy... me regreso y veo como Puck la toma por el brazo y se la lleva a un rincón... mi corazón se acelera mas y una angustia invade mi cuerpo...


	4. CREO QUE ES MEJOR SEPARARNOS PARTE II

ES MEJOR SEPARARNOS (3ER. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA PARTE II)

Las advertencias están de mas… solo que babeo a mil por Naya Rivera

SEGUNDO DÍA DE BRITTANY

Después del mensaje de texto de Puck y de ese extraño comportamiento de Santana.. no se que pensar…

Santana y yo nos fuimos juntas a la escuela.. pero estoy distraída... más de lo acostumbrado olvide mi tarea en el auto.. y le digo "**Santana iré por mi tarea**"... di la vuelta para ir por ella... luego recordé que la metí en el bolso de Santy... me regreso y veo como Puck la toma por el brazo y se la lleva a un rincón... mi corazón se acelera mas y una angustia invade mi cuerpo...

La escena que veo no me gusta nada.. y eso hace me mortifique y mi ánimo se vaya apagando de la desilusión… veo como Puck le dice cosas muy cerca y como Santana pasa su mano por su rostro luego él se recuesta en su hombro ( en ese hombro en el que una noche antes, deje una marca) y ruega algo, ella se separa de él sonriéndole con complicidad… no puedo soportarlo así que me doy la vuelta antes de llorar frente a toda la escuela…

A la hora del receso ya no soporto... las lágrimas salen de mi rostro y Artie me detiene y empezamos a charlar…

A: Britany te sucede algo?

B: (ya no soporto alguien debe ayudarme, es confuso todo para mi) es Santana

A: Que sucede con ella?

B: creo que ya no está a gusto con "esto"… la he visto con Puck y creo que se están viendo a escondidas… y eso me tiene preocupada además me está mintiendo…

A: dile a Santana que esta situación ya no te gusta… dile lo que sientes, dile que ya no quieres más mentiras… que todo debe ser claro..

B: sniff, sniff, creo que es lo mejor, creo que Santana debe saber la verdad…. Respiro profundo y sollozo… creo que debo decirle que sé que se vio con Puck y que me explique lo que sucede..

A: asi es Britt.. me toma la mano y le da un beso…

B: me ayudas con una canción.. eso será más fácil.. no crees? Así Santana sabrá todo..:), sabrá que estoy preocupada por todo…

A: eso será lo mejor…

B: pero si es necesario renunciar a "esto"… para que ella sea feliz lo hare.. Aunque muera por dentro..

Artie me consuela, nos hemos hecho muy amigos desde que terminamos.. se que sabe que Santana y yo nos amamos pero no dice nada..

A la hora del club Glee…. Mr. Shue dice que quien iniciara con la tarea… levanto la mano y digo que Artie me ayudara… que la canción no necesita dedicación porque ya se sabrá para quien es…

Empiezo a cantar.. Everytime (Britney Spears)

Notice me, take my hand.

Why are we strangers when

our love is strong?

Why carry on without me?

Our love was strong,

why carry on without me?

Everytime i try to fly i fall.

Without my wings, i feel so small.

I guess i need you, baby.

And everytime i see you in my dreams

i see your face, it´s haunting me.

I guess i need you, baby.

I make believe

that you are here.

It´s the only way

i see clear.

Al terminar de cantar mi canción.. Santana sale corriendo del salón.. me asusto, quiero ir tras ella pero no sé si es apropiado… Rachell se ofrece a ir por ella… Artie me dice que si amo a esa persona es mejor dejar que sea feliz… aunque sea con Puck.

Santana y Rachell regresan…Santana dice que puck le ayudara con su interpretación… antes de iniciar Santy se acerca a Puck y le dice un secreto lo que hace que mi corazón grite a todo vapor, mi mente se confunda mas y que me estoy dando cuenta de nuestra ruptura inminente… confirmo que ya no quiere cerca cuando empieza a cantar.. uninvited de Alanis Morissette… Dios como duele!… creo que moriré.. Artie solo apreta mi mano.. al terminar el coro.. no me voy con Santana como es costumbre… Quinn me abraza y dice que todo estará bien.. que Santana es una perra y que ella me llevara a casa… y estará conmigo.. hasta que deje de llorar…

Estamos en casa y le pido a Quinn que le llame a Santy solo para saber si está bien… ella lo hace no muy convencida de que es lo correcto y cuando cuelga la bocina su cara tiene una expresión de dolor y dice.. "lo siento mi niña, la mami de Santana dice que ella la llamo para decirle que estará con Puck"…

Estoy más triste que un panda bebe… por lo que Quinn, llama a Artie y a Mercedes para que se quede con nosotras y pueda ayudarme a no llorar tanto… cuando creo que me estoy calmando... Cae un mensaje de texto de Santana, me emociona porque quizá sea disculpándose pero, cuando lo leo...mi corazón muere… tiro el celular y Quinn lo toma se lo lee a Artie y Mercedes... "Es mejor si nos separamos"….

SEGUNDO DÍA DE SANTANA.

Brittany y yo nos fuimos a la escuela… Brit, esta distraída más de lo acostumbrado y olvido su tarea en mi auto así que va por ella… el imbécil de Puck me toma por el brazo y me lleva a un rincón.. y dice "hola sexy… aquí esta lo que olvidaste en mi casa"….. Me da la partitura de la canción para Britt… y empieza e decir tonterías

P: Sextana... la canción es linda pero de beberías cantársela a Pucksaurios…

S: deja de molestar o le diré a Zises lo que haces..

P: jajajaaja Britt se pondrá feliz por esta canción.. y espero que también por mi por ayudarte… así podemos hacer un trio

S: le acaricio la cara a Puck con mi mano derecha y le digo: "atrévete a tocar a Brittany y mi amor tu decides ( con mi otra mano apretó su entrepierna fuertemente) que nuez será primero la derecha o la izquierda.. así serás mas femenino que yo"…

...

El inepto de Puck apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y dice "está bien Santana.. Solo suéltame" cuando se separa dice.. lindo mordisco! Señalando mi moretón del hombro (esta mas decir que Brit lo hizo una noche antes)…. Lo suelto y me voy a clases…claro sin antes de darle una de esas sonrisas marca Santana López….

Reviso mi bolso para sacar un bolígrafo y ah! Por Dios! La tarea de Britt.. la metió en mi bolso para que no se le olvidara.. y awww salgo corriendo a buscarla… de repente veo a lo lejos.. a Britt con Pantalones Magoo… y están demasiado cerca… trato de escuchar lo que hablan y quedo helada y siento como un dolor insoportable en mi pecho se hace presente…

A: dile a Santana que esta situación ya no te gusta… dile lo que sientes, dile que ya no quieres más mentiras… que todo debe ser claro...

B: sniff, sniff, creo que es lo mejor, creo que Santana debe saber la verdad

De que verdad hablan?... no alcanzo a escuchar bien porque el estúpido de Artie le besa la mano y eso hace que mis odios se llenen de aire…escucho como Britt le pide que lo ayude con la canción…

A la hora del club Glee… Brit se sienta cerca y le digo que porque no nos hemos visto todo el día.. dice he estado ocupada… le entrego su tarea y me sonríe de medio lado.. cuando Mr. Shue pregunta quien iniciara Brittany levanta la mano y dice que Artie la ayudara..

Inicia su interpretación y siento morir.. al escuchar Everytime de Britney Spears… cuando termina de cantar salgo corriendo porque no puedo contener las lágrimas..

Estando en el baño entra Rachell no hay nadie mas.. e incluso Rachell es mejor para que me consuele, le cuento todo lo que ha sucedido… dice que no llore.. que todo saldrá bien.. y dice algo que duele pero es verdad… "Santana, si en realidad esto le duele a ella.. déjala que sea feliz… y se feliz por ella"…

Me anima a ir de nuevo al salón del coro… y cuando regresamos le digo a Mr. Shue que me deje cantar mi canción.. Que Puck me ayudara… antes de que inicie la canción elegida le digo al oído que ya no será esa canción que interpretare.. lo que hare es darle una canción a Britt que le haga mas fácil irse con Artie y así no sufrirá por mí.. no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.. así que uninveted de AM.. sale de mi boca..

Like anyone would be

i am flattered by your fascination with me

like any hot blooded woman

i have simply wanted an object to crave

but you you're not allowed

you're uninvited

an unfortunate slide

must be strangely exciting

to watch the stoic squirm

must be somewhat hard telling

to watch them burn me shepherd

Esta canción hace un nudo en mi garganta pero lo sostengo.. mis lágrimas saldrán en cualquier momento cuando veo a Artie tomar la mano de Britt y la sostiene con fuerza… Dios! Por Dios! Que dolor… pero Rachell tiene razón.. si la amo debo dejar que haga lo que quiera…

Al salir del coro la espero unos momentos solo para asegurarme que llegue bien a casa.. pero no sale del salón.. creo que esta con Artie…

Me voy a casa.. pero no entro me quedo fuera y empiezo a fumar.. no quiero que mi mama me cache por andar fumando así que la llamo y le digo que estaré donde Puck porque… ella sabe lo mala influencia que es, no se asustara si llego con olor a cigarrillo… mi desesperación por Brit Brit es mucha y no es posible que ayer hicimos el amor y hoy termine conmigo.. mmm pero quizá por eso lloraba cuando lo hicimos porque ya no quería y se despidió de mi dándome eso de nuevo.. la angustia hace que maneje hasta su casa para pedir una explicación.. estoy furiosa porque no me lo dijo.. Porque no me dijo que no me amaba más… cuando estoy cerca veo al papa de Artie dejándolo en la casa de Britt... me invade la tristeza y la furia se ahoga.. creo que mi amor verdadero.. no era tan verdadero… parece que es mejor terminar… por lo que tomo el camino a casa, entro y me voy directo a mi habitación.. y solo le envió un mensaje que dice.. "Creo que debemos terminar"… me tiro a llorar toda la noche…

Al día siguiente.. Amanezco muy enferma por lo que la escuela queda descartada de mi agenda… así no sufriré más viendo como de nuevo se forma "ARTANY"…

Es domingo por la tarde desde el jueves tengo apagado mi celular y le he pedido a mi madre que diga que no estoy... simplemente quiero que la tierra se abra y morir de amor por mi holandesa


	5. CREO QUE ES MEJOR SEPARARNOS PARTE III

ES MEJOR SEPARARNOS (PARTE III)

Wueno! Esta es la última parte de … espero que sean muchos otros hasta que la imaginación se seque… ya saben no son mios son de FOX…. Etc,etc

Estoy hecha una tonta por Naya Rivera… i love her

SEMANA DE SANTANA.

Mierda!… tengo que regresar a la escuela.. y no se como hacer, no se como voy a reaccionar si los veo juntos… pero bien Santana López tiene que seguir adelante… nooooooooo no puedo sin ella no…

Llego a la escuela sola y me siento desprotegida… se que debo ir al club Glee y a la práctica de las porristas…cuando a lo lejos veo a Britt.. por Dios es hermosa y más con ese diminuto traje rojo de las cherrios, oH oh! Me está viendo fijamente, creo que no puedo disimular y el tiempo se detiene, que paso? Ah! Fabrey, llego y se la llevo… no se como voy a soportar estar cerca y no llorar, o tirármele encima y decirle que la amo..

Bueno llegamos a la reunión del club Glee.. ya veremos que tarea tendremos.. el señor Shue se quiere internacionalizar… dice que busquemos una canción en otro idioma diferente al nuestro así podremos llegar a mas público… Rachell habla como loca de cantar en francés "la vida en rosa" a dueto con Kurt… solo ellos saben lo que cantaran.. salgo corriendo porque deseo irme de la escuela para no toparme de nuevo con Britt

Veo a cada momento mi celular, y reviso mi Facebook esperando una señal de mi holandesa…pero nada.. eso me tiene desesperada muy desesperada… no soporto más.. para distraerme empiezo a buscar una canción que demuestre además de la tarea lo que deseo en este momento.. busco, busco y wow! La encontré es perfecta y está en español.. además de ser lo adecuado el Señor Shue me dará créditos extras por el idioma.. Quien más que yo para cantar en español… me quedo toda la noche afinando esta canción.. quiero que sea hora de cantarla frente al coro….

Ya es hora del club Glee.. Tina me acompañara con el piano.. tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel.. y hago mi introducción digo que es una canción en español pero como se que no todos entenderán la he traducido... asi que pongo un proyector con la letra de la canción así, a cada una de mis frases la entenderá…

(Suena la introducción de llama por favor de Alejandra Guzmán)… veo como Brittany me sigue con sus ojos… empiezo a cantar!..la sigo con mis ojos y mis movimientos son para ella…

La luna es una naranja  
>del color del carmín<br>a media noche  
>Descalza tras la ventana<br>viendo el madrigal ir  
>golfo y canalla<br>Las motos el rock and roll  
>cuero, tachuelas y alcohol<br>que estás haciendo ahora yo  
>intento que el corazón<br>que es un gran muelle de acero  
>no se me salga del pecho.<br>Te necesito ya ves  
>odio reconocer<br>que necesito tener  
>tu aliento para estar bien<br>que no hay mejor alimento  
>que el que me das con tus besos<br>**

Llama por favor  
>soy un cero a la izquierda<br>soy un globo sin gas  
>un barco en alta mar<br>sin patrón a la deriva  
>Llama por favor<br>estoy tan indefensa  
>me falta voluntad<br>no me puedo concentrar  
>y no encuentro la salida, NO!... ( estoy llorando.. no puedo controlarme.. Brit y todos me ven)<p>

***  
>La radio con sus propuestas<br>para un mundo feliz  
>me desconcierta<br>Me pasan por la cabeza  
>mil locuras que no tomo ni en cuenta<br>y aunque me duele esta ves  
>tengo que reconocer<br>que necesito tener  
>tu cuerpo para estar bien<br>enamorada, perdida  
>mi mente te necesita<p>

Llama por favor….

Cada palabra, cada frase, cada estrofa… lleva todos mis sentimientos…la veo.. y se que me ve… esto es difícil… porque es cierto necesito su voz, su aliento, su cuerpo.. yo sin ella no soy nada… cada vez que mi boca se abre para cantar veo como lagrimas salen de su rostro y mis lágrimas están ya en el mio y ruedan por mi cuello para ahogarse en el top de mi uniforme…

Al parecer todos quedaron sin habla cuando termino de cantar el señor Shue me da una ovación y dice Santana!..wow! no tengo palabras para decir algo de esta actuación.. Solo le pido irme del salón.. asiente y salgo presurosa a mi auto.. cuando llego al estacionamiento ya vacío… suena mi celular y veo la pantalla veo que es Britt y no puedo dejar de llorar.. Empiezo a caminar más rápido a mi auto.. cuando alguien me hala del brazo y hace que me de media vuelta, me toma por la cintura y me planta un beso..

Un beso mágico… un beso que hace que mis piernas se aflojen, un beso que hace que sepa delicioso mucho más que cualquier postre que haya probado, creo que tiemblo…es un beso tierno, lleno de pasión… se separa y dice.. "_dime que esa canción fue para mí por favor_" el aire no llega a mis pulmones por lo que hago un gran esfuerzo.. pero no puedo articular palabra asi que salgo corriendo… Brittany corre tras mío pero yo ya estoy en el auto y me voy…dos cuadras he recorrido cuando mi celular suena y suena se que es ella… pero no sé qué hacer…nunca había estado tan confundida… me estaciono y contesto.. no puedo decir nada.. y escucho..

"Santy! no me cuelgues, por favor… solo quería decirte que tu canción fue hermosa, que ese beso que nos acabamos de dar fue como morir y llegar al cielo"… lo único que pude hacer es decir: "yo soy tuya".. pero las lágrimas no me dejan decir mas.. mi voz esta ahogada.. así que cuelgo me voy directo a casa… no puedo dormir ese beso fue espectacular…suena de nuevo mi celular.. y es ella contesto y apenas puedo decir hola.. ella responde: "Santy Bear?...no quiero que estés mal.." al fondo escucho el eco de la voz de la mama de Britt diciéndole que Artie ha llegado a buscarla… SOY UNA ESTUPIDA... estrello mi celular en la pared de mi cuarto… estoy furiosa.. Demasiado furiosa!

Llego a la escuela… Puck me ataja y dice que de verdad debo hablar con Brittany… le digo que no me interesa que se puede quedar con Ronald MacPantalones… Puck intenta decirme algo pero no quiero escucharlo…

A lo lejos veo a Britt caminar hacia mi.. no quiero verla, la verdad no.. cuando unos imbéciles del equipo de futbol la reciben con un Slushie de uva a la cara…por Dios… ella era la única a quien nunca le habían arrojado a la cara uno de esos fríos y pegajosos granizados.. me apresuro a ayudarla..

SEMANA DE BRITTANY.

Llegó el lunes.. mmm aunque desde el jueves no veo a Santana, lo he escrito en mi diario pero seguramente, Lord Tubbington ya lo leyó y sabe que no puedo aclarar nada.. en mi cabeza solo esta ella…

Como siempre he llegado a la escuela y espero no ver a Santy con Puck porque creo que esta vez si llorare… la he buscado por todas partes.. cuando de repente siento que me observan y vuelvo a ver, es Santana que me ve fijamente, no puedo más que verla… es tan sensual en su traje de porrista…Quinn llega y me dice "disimula Britt, no debe saber que mueres por ella"…. Asiento con la cabeza y me voy a mis clases…

En el club Glee mr Shue ya nos dio nuestra tarea.. si él dijo que quiere "internacionalizarse".. la verdad no se porque quiere alisarse su cabello.. por lo que menos entiendo que Rachel y Kurt vayan a hacer algo en Francés.. mmm? Quizá ellos y Mr. Shue han descubierto algún nuevo tratamiento de belleza…

Quinn me lleva a casa.. y me decomisa el celular, dice que así evitara que busque a Santana, además se lleva el mouse de mi pc para que no entre al Facebook y no la busque.. asi que hago fondue para mí y lord tubbington…

Cuando llegamos al coro.. Rachell y Kurt cantaron quien sabe qué.. a veces olvido las palabras.. es el turno de Santana, dice que cantara en español, veo la canción traducida en el proyector.. pero mis ojos se han clavado en esa latina hermosa que tiene una voz impresionante... la letra es hermosa, pero no ve a Puck me ve a mí.. Cada vez que dice algo, hay lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de desesperación, de angustia..

Cuando termina de cantar todos están en shock, de lo hermoso que Santy ha cantado.. el señor Shue la felicita y ella solo le pide retirarse ya… cuando sale presurosa… Kurt me saca del trance en que he quedado… y me grita: "VE POR ELLA"… el señor Shue me ve.. y dice Brittany! Que esperas!… salgo corriendo veo a Santy por el estacionamiento, le marco a su celular y no me atiende… la logro alcanzar, la tomo del brazo y hago que se gire… si la acerco a mi y le doy un beso con toda mi alma.. Dios! Sus labios son suaves, carnosos, cálidos, tenerlos entre los míos es sentir que bebo la ambrosia de los dioses.. (mmm no estoy muy segura de que es eso, pero se que debe ser extraordinario.. quizá como alcanzar el cielo), siento que su cuerpo tiembla.. le digo: "dime que esa canción fue para mi, por favor" me ve, pero no responde y solo sale corriendo… corro tras de ella pero sube a su auto y se va… empiezo a marcar su celular, dos tres veces no se… al fin contesta.. y digo: "Santy no me cuelgues, por favor… solo quería decirte que tu canción fue hermosa, que ese beso que nos acabamos de dar fue como morir y llegar al cielo"… no entiendo muy bien lo que dice.. habla demasiado bajo.. creo que dice: "es tuya" o algo así.. solloza demasiado y asi no le entiendo lo que habla…

Me quedo en el estacionamiento... hasta que Quinn llega y me pregunta si estoy bien.. estoy triste mucho… así que Quinn me lleva a casa…no puedo dormir.. y llamo a Santana dice hola.. le digo "Santy Bear?...no quiero que estés mal.." mi mami me llama y dice que Artie esta en casa…solo escucho en la bocina un golpe seco.. y luego marco y marco… solo que ya el celular de Santana no funciona… bajo y Artie dice desde el auto de su papa que trae mis cosas que deje olvidadas en el salón del coro.. me despido de el… sin antes agradecerle por mis libros y cuadernos…

Llego a la escuela y veo a Santana.. necesito hablar con ella.. cuando de repente Ahhhhhh! Un slushie de uva directo a mi cara… lo único que recuerdo es a Santy ayudándome a entrar al baño… y quitándome el granizado de mi cara…

BRITTANY Y SANTANA

… me apresuro a caminar hacia ella.. y entramos al baño.. … asi que le ayudo a quitar el granizado de su cara.. pero llenaron el top de su uniforme le digo que se lo quite yo lo lavare.. me ve con desconfianza por lo que le digo que se ponga mi chaqueta.. ash! Como que yo quisiera verla!.. (la verdad si muero por verla)…lo hace se lo quita y me lo entrega.. y se pone mi chaqueta pero no la cierra.. me dispongo a quitar todo ese jarabe de maíz de ese top.. cuando pasa su brazo por mi cintura… y dice porque crees que es mejor terminar? Acaso no me amas?... no respondo.. y siento como su otra mano abre el cierre de mi top , mete su mano dentro de el y empieza a rozar mi estómago.. lo que hace que mi piel se erice su mano sube hasta mi pecho y lo está acariciando con movimientos circulares sobre mi sostén, suspiro y me apoyo en ella lo único que puedo hacer es subir mi brazo para acariciar su cara.. siento como me besa el cuello y su lengua entra en mi oído.. empieza a susurrar cosas como… acaso no te gustan mis dulces besos de chica?.. porque yo adoro los tuyos…me doy vuelta.. y me separo de ella… empezamos a discutir

S: yo si amo tus besos!... pero al parecer tu prefieres los de otro?

B: yoooo.. eres tu quien anda viéndose con Puck a escondidas…y acariciándose por toda la escuela…

S: que! Estas loca no dejaría que un imbécil como Puck me volviese a tocar…..y si no lo recuerdas soy "libanesa"… no soy como tu bicuriosa.. que me ha dejado por el estúpido de Artie…

B: Artie?... estas loca…

S: si estoy loca… pero quédate con el porque yo ya no te quiero!..

B: si yo se que no me quieres.. lo dejaste claro con tu canción de Alanis Morissette..

S: (con cara de WTF)… sabes que Brit… piensa lo que quieras…

Santana… ha cruzado sus brazos.. e intento nuevamente acercarme.. y me detiene.. dice: "Olvidalo Pierce… tu y yo hemos terminado"… se escuchan voces en el pasillo…y Santana se va corriendo.. pero, pero.. mi top!... regreso a casa con la chaqueta de Santana puesta.. me la quito y la abrazo.. cuanto tiempo se mantendrá su olor en ella…desde hace mas de 7 dias no puedo dormir bien.. pero esta noche quizá por mi cansancio.. quizá porque esta chaqueta huele delicioso.. he logrado conciliar el sueño…

Me sali del baño.. muy molesta pero llevo el top en mi mano… cuando llego a casa.. lo único que puedo hacer es apretar fuertemente ese top con olor a uva.. pero en realidad el olor de Brit es mas fuerte… Dios, es hipnotizante ella huele delicioso.. duermo abrazada a él.. Como desearía que fuera ella… la amo… la necesito y la deseo..


	6. RECUERDOS

**RECUERDOS... (4TO. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA)**

Los personajes no son mios son de FOX

Estoy enamorada de Naya Rivera… un femslah

En el salón del coro se ve como Mike y Brittany ensayan una rutina con el Señor Shue.. mientras el dice cosas como

**WS: bien Mike, ahora es tu turno Brittany… así luego que terminemos la coreografía ustedes se las enseñaran a los demás chicos…**

**B: esta bien Señor Shue.. solo déjeme tomar un poco de agua**

**WS: ve Brittany!**

Los demás miembros del club Glee están sentados y platican de muchas cosas…la única que no participa en esta platica es Santana que está inmersa en sus pensamientos…

(Santana, con cara de boba sigue a Brittany con los ojos)…"es tan linda, tan tierna… tan sensual.. tan…" por Dios Santana no dejes irte en tus pensamientos.. pero es que "hay! Es maravillosa" (Santana observando como Brittany baila con Mike)….

La plática de los chicos es como un susurro…

Rachell: no creen que deberíamos hacer algo por esas dos?

Quinn: no te metas Berry… hasta que no se den cuenta de que son la una para la otra no se van arreglar…

Mercedes: ash! Pero es tan cansado verlas discutir todo el tiempo.. y después cuando se ven a escondidas con cara de "gato de Shrek" observándose la una a la otra..

Tina: Mercedes tiene toooooooooda la razón… el otro día a Santana se le cayeron sus libros y cuando se agacho a recogerlos sus lapiceros se esparcieron por todos lados… y del otro lado del pasillo Brittany la veía y la veía y suspiraba como si estuviera muriendo"… cuando San se levantó y paso frente a ella… le dijo no veas tanto Pierce… a lo que Britt respondió.. en tus sueños te estoy viendo, López"…

Kurt: pero es que debemos hacer algo….

Rachell: lo primero es intentar que sepan todo lo que en realidad sucedió y eso tienen que hacerlo Puck y Artie

Artie: no no no a mi no me involucren en estas cosas..

Kurt: pero porque.. Santana cree que Britt la dejo por tu culpa..

Artie: la verdad no me interesa.. Hice todo lo posible por mantener esta relación con Brittany y ella me rompió el corazón por Santana… además me dejo y se enamoró de una mujer…

Finn: y que tal si siempre la amo?... qué tal si tú fuiste su confusión…

Mercedes: lamento decirlo Artie pero quizá Finn tenga razón, quizá Santana siempre fue su amor.. y por molestia te busco a ti…

Artie: Santana me lo dijo.. pero no le creí L

Mercedes: claro que Santa te lo diría… Brittany le quito el derecho al territorio de las gemelas alegres! (Mercedes recordando como Brittany le decía de lejos a Santana "no more bubbies for you")

Artie; (con cara de WTF)… que quieres decir con eso?

Mercedes: mmmm

Finn: Vamos amigo supéralo!... yo creo que

Artie: (interrumpe a Finn muy molesto) no puedo Finn que tal si Rachell terminara contigo y te dejara por una chica?

Finn: eso no va pasar!

Artie: qué tal si un día llega y te dice es el fin de Finnchell.. Porque iniciara Faberry?

Quinn y Rachell: se miran… y dicen puaj! Qué asco..! estás loco!.. Que te sucede?

Finn: sé que es duro amigo… pero ellas deben estar juntas…

Rachell se separa del grupo y se va sentar en una silla tras de Santana.. pero Santana esta tan perdida en el baile de la holandesa.. que tiene que colocar su mano en el hombro de la latina para que reaccione…

S: me asustaste!

R: me di cuenta… no crees que deberías de disimular?... o pedirle que sea tu novia?

S: no se de que hablas RuPaul…me dejas en paz

R: Santana.. se que no somos amigas…

S: obvio que no lo somos..

R: vamos Santana creo que debes, hablar d esto.. porque cada día estas mas furiosa.. y la verdad temo que un día nos des golpes a todos!

S: que quieres Berry?...solo estoy confundida.. bueno se que la amo pero no se porque no podemos dejar de discutir…

R: creo que es simple Santa.. Necesitas distraerte… porque no salimos esta noche?..mmm te parece a las ocho en Breadstick?

S: estas loca? Yo no quiero tener una cita contigo!

R: no es una cita, tonta! Es solo para que hablemos..

S:mmm no me gusta mucho la idea y menos contigo…pero está bien... si tú pagas la cena… si no olvídalo Barbara región 4.

R: hecho.. nos vemos haya!

Mmm de que hablaran tanto Rachell y Santy?.. es raro verlas juntas se odian… bueno Santana la odia… hay es tan linda! Es tan sensual! Es superhot!

interrumpe… "britanny... puedes regresar a tu baile"…. Respondo que si que ya lo hare..

**BREADSTICK**

Rachell me pregunta porque me tarde tanto… le dije que tenía un asuntito que arreglar…

_**Flashback**__…Santana caminado hacia Karofsky… _hola gay reprimido… Dave me hace callar.. le digo que si Britt , alguno de los demás chicos o yo, volvemos a recibir un slushie en la cara.. le gritare a todo mundo que es gay.. el me amenaza diciendo que dirá que le juego al otro equipo.. me rio y le digo que no me importa.. Que diré que decidí cambiar de gustos porque la relación con el fue horrible.. y que lo fue porque es gay… dice que está bien que lo intentara pero que no puede protegernos todo el tiempo.. que al fin y al cabo somos frikis… con eso me basta, respondo... y salgo directo a Breadstick.

Rachell habla sin parar y sin parar y Santana está sumergida en su comida… Santana, Santana…SANTANA!...Rachell no grites!... que es lo que quieres…

Al fin López!.. dime algo… contesto de mala gana que quieres… porque no quieres escuchar que ella no te ha engañado… mira Berry yo creo en lo que veo y escucho… y es en ese momento cuando Rachell RuPaul Berry, dice algo que me hace reaccionar… Santana López eres una tonta, porque crees que lloro cuando cantaste uninvited, porque crees que salió detrás de ti y te beso en el estacionamiento.. porque crees que aun usa tu chaqueta?... le digo que?... me responde con aire de autosuficiencia… es lo más lógico le queda pequeña… además la etiqueta dice propiedad de Santana López…

Me dice que intente calmarme y que vea las cosas tal como son.. que intente recordar algo bonito entre ella y yo.. me pierdo en mis pensamientos, recuerdos y le cuento una historia…

"Me veo a mi misma en la casa de Puck, el me besa y acaricia… y enseguida tal como empezó termino… me levante asqueada poniéndome mi ropa y le digo "eres un idiota Puck… eres malísimo me fastidias"… (la verdad de todas las veces que he estado con Puck nunca sentí nada… con Finn? Con él lo único bueno fue tocar esos extraños pezones triangulares y sus pechos de mujer)… le digo que me lleve a casa, habla estupideces de los hermanos Mario y cuando estamos cerca de casa le digo que me lleve donde Brit-Brit… me pregunta que porque siempre hago eso, que porque siempre debo ir a contarle todo a Brittany?... le señalo que se calle.. me bajo del auto de Puck y quiere besarme le digo que fue suficiente que me disgusta.

En la puerta de la casa de Brit le envió un mensaje a su celular

S: estas en casa?

.

B: si en mi habitación .)

.

S: me abres la puerta?

.

En seguida escucho como alguien baja corriendo las escaleras y me abre la puerta es Brittany… me dice Santana, te llame con el pensamiento… le digo que si me puedo quedar con ella esta noche… responde que si... me ve con tristeza y pregunta si vengo de donde Puck…. Le digo que si que necesito ducharme… termino de ducharme, odio que el maldito de olor de ese mohicano se quede en mi piel.. lo odio… se me salen las lágrimas y Britt se acerca a mi… dice cariño, porque lloras? Respondo porque si!.. no quería que supiera que Puck es un idiota que solo piensa en el que nunca es amable conmigo.. que es un neandertal… al fin y al cabo ella no entendería esa palabra…

Se acerca, me abraza y le pregunto: porque me dijiste que **me llamaste con el pensamiento**?... sonríe con complicidad… y dice para esto.. me da un beso en los labios… y dice quería besarte antes de que te fueras con Puck… pregunto porque: porque quería que cuando estuvieras con el pensaras en mi beso y no en el que es un imbécil…

Nuestros labios se juntan y mi lengua pide permiso para entrar… (antes de continuar déjenme decirles que esto no se lo conté a Rachell solo le dije lo hicimos y ya)…no tengo que insistir porque ella también pide permiso de entrar, nuestras lenguas juegan en este beso que me esta haciendo perder el control… se levanta apaga la luz y enciende la tv y se vuelve hacia mi.. estamos paradas frente a frente.. cuando un mensaje de texto nos saca de nuestro idilio..

Puck: Sextana… que haces?

Ella sonríe y dice… le contestare, le digo que no pero ella sonríe y dice dime que le escribo… le digo que haga lo que quiera y me tumbo en la cama…

" estoy con B...puedes dejar de molestar"

P: wow! Sexy dime que hacen y que llevan puesto?

...

Brittany sonríe y dice es un cerdo… le digo que deje eso que no quiero saber nada de Puck... sonríe y se monta en mí, entonces hay que silenciar todo.. Tira mi celular fuera de cualquier alcance y me besa el cuello, lo único que puedo hacer es tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y decirle… deja tus besos donde el ha estado… no responde con palabras si no que pasa su lengua por mi cuello, mis manos acarician su espalda y se meten debajo de la playera que lleva, encuentro su sostén.. pero mmm? Donde esta el seguro.. no lo encuentro por mas que busco.. se levanta de mi.. y dice el seguro esta al frente Santy… se quita su playera y mis manos se posan en sus pechos, quitando el seguro del sostén…me siento y ataco sus senos como si de eso dependiera mi vida.. ella lanza un gemido ahogado al sentir que mi boca mordisquea uno de sus pezones… se que le gusta lo que hago porque empieza aferrarse a mi y me quita la bata que llevaba puesta, quedo totalmente desnuda y dice "si beso cada parte de tu cuerpo.. borrare de tus recuerdos los besos de cualquier otro"…. No me da tiempo a responder porque empieza a besar mi cuello, mis pechos, mi estómago.. mi ombligo… me da la vuelta y besa cada parte de mi espalda bajando suavemente hasta mis glúteos… al hacer esto me doy giro y le saco su pijama y su braga… me pongo sobre ella y se que esto esta causando una humedad que ningún chico ha logrado en mí solo con besos…poso mi rodilla de tal forma que roce su sexo..y es excitante, sentir que ella está igual que yo…por lo que nuestros labios se juntan en un beso desesperado... que baja desde su boca hasta su centro... donde no es necesario pedir permiso de entrar… pues ya estoy invitada la acaricio con la lengua y sus gemidos son más continuos y su respiración más entrecortada… me ofrece sus caderas a un ritmo natural... me hala por el cabello y se sienta para que quedemos entrelazadas…empieza a besar mis pechos hasta que mis pezones son firmes… mmmm que bien se siente cuando introduce uno de sus dedos en mi y por reacción hago lo mismo… oh! Dios, Brit.. me fascinas tanto…pasa su lengua en mi cuello y yo mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja…se enlaza más a mí y empieza un ritmo excitante del rose de nuestros sexos… introduce otro dedo en mi y realiza movimientos circulares dentro… esto que hace me hace que me pierda, sus ojos azules brillan más y muerdo su barbilla.. y dice "solo mis caricias están en tu mente?"… le digo que son las únicas que siempre han estado…sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos y a pesar de estar perdida en el éxtasis de sus caricias hago lo mismo con ella, necesito que sepa lo que me hace sentir... su humedad hace mucho más fácil mi trabajo.. y creo que la mía también hace que el de ella sea más fácil y placentero… siento que estoy a punto de reventar de placer… y le digo... seré tuya de nuevo.. y dice…yo también… en un momento sus piernas sufren espasmos de goce y se desvanece sin antes asegurarse queyo deje salir todo mi placer… cuando siento que mi humedad invadió su pierna y su mano…siento como muerde mi hombro con fuerza… entrelaza sus manos a las mías.. y me pregunta? **"en que piensas"**… le respondo con una voz entrecortada por el cansancio.."**en lo que pienso cada vez que termino de tener sexo con alguien**"… dice "en que?"… respondo en **"ti"…**

Vuelvo a la realidad de que estoy con la mala imitación judía de Pipi calcetas largas… me ve con cara de tonta.. y le digo que sucede Berry… " te has sonrojado Santana… la amas! Sabía que la amabas pero no sabía cuánto!... me saca del restaurante y dice tengo una grandiosa idea… la veo con cara de WTF… que vas hacer…

En el estacionamiento de Breadstick esta Finn, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Blainne, Kurt y Quinn.. le digo a Rachell que, que hacen ellos aquí.. me dice emocionada…" lo primero que debemos hacer es que vuelvan hacer amigas… o por lo menos que no discutan tanto… lo demás vendrá por añadidura… y serán una pareja feliz"… al mencionar estas palabras me sonrojo… cómo es posible que todos lo sepan.. y yo que creía ocultarlo bien… siento que mi cara esta roja… todos sonríen al verme.. y Finn dice "nunca creí ver a Santana López totalmente enamorada"….

Nos dirigimos a..?... mmm la verdad no se… Rachell habla y habla cuando al fin logro comprender tanta palabrería de ella ha puesto dos partituras en mi mano.. y dice prefiero la del frente… quizá la otra sea para después… pregunto: "para después de que?"… el auto se detiene… oH..oh… es la casa de Brittany… veo a Rachell y le digo no entiendo… Quinn habla y dice: "ok, Satán... perdón Santana ve por ella nosotros te acompañamos… no te preocupes sus padres no están en casa y volverán tarde… me guiña un ojo y dice hice muy bien mi tarea"….

Estoy ansiosa nerviosa...de todo…y ellos se preparan… Quinn llama a Britt y cuando abre la puerta los chicos empiezan a tocar la música.. Creo que debo cantar… (Introducción de Gomenasai de TATU)

_What I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light_

_Was one of a kind,_

_A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't cause I_

_Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_What I thought wasn't all_

_So innocent_

_Was a delicate doll_

_Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you_

_And ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream_

_A mirage_

_Was as real as it seemed_

_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you_

_I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything_

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_

_I never needed a friend,_

_Like I do now_

_Gomenasai, I let you down_

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now _

Cuando termino de cantar… estoy muy nerviosa para articular palabra… todo se vuelve oscuro

"_Rachell aplaude y me empuja hacia dentro de la casa de Britt y dice nosotros nos vamos… hasta luego… luego escucho como se van en el auto que momentos antes me llevaba al matadero…_

_Brittany no ha dicho nada y ya han pasado unos minutos... la vuelvo a ver desesperada y le digo, extraño tu amistad… se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos y dice "no tanto como yo"… le digo me puedes explicar que es lo que paso… la escucho atentamente y aclaro todo lo que yo hice también… me pregunta que canción era la que interpretaría en lugar de esa "odiosa canción de uninvited"…. Sonrío y le digo que no tiene importancia que lo importante es que somos amigas de nuevo… me ve extrañada: __**amigas**__?.. _

_S: si Brit amigas… esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien…_

_B: me mira sonríe y dice… amigas como antes?... o amigas que en realidad saben que hay sentimientos de por medio…_

_S: como antes Britt... pero con sentimientos…_

_B: te quiero más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo…_

_S: yo también… _

_B: entonces… que harás?... empezaras mandándome mensajes coqueteándome?.. o me traerás flores?... jajajajaja, abrirás la puerta para mí? jajajajajajaja_

_S: jajajajajaja ya quisieras todo eso.. se que mueres por mi J_

_Brittany se acerca a mí, hasta dejar una distancia muy cerca entre nosotras y dice con voz muy seria pero sensual: __**"no muero por ti… pero daría mi vida por ti**__"… un nudo se hace en mi garganta y solo puedo decir "__**nunca permitiría que nada te pase prefiero irme antes de hacerte daño**__"… me da un beso... que es más un roce pero que electrifica todo mi cuerpo y dice… entonces será como tú dices… despacio y no sacaremos conclusiones antes de que suceda algo.. me ofrece su meñique para que los entrelacemos…. Me abrazo a ella y nos quedamos viendo la televisión…."_

…

Si eso es lo que hubiera amado que sucediera.. porque amo Britt.. peo no sucedió… simplemente termino de cantar y si todo se vuelve negro.. pero porque Brittany nos ve… pone cara de indiferencia y nos tira la puerta en la cara… tan fuerte que por poco la nariz de Rachell queda destrozada nuevamente… puaj! Se borra la sonrisa de todos.. Quinn y Rachell me abrazan y dicen que es mejor irnos…

Estoy muy molesta… Santana me ha cantado una canción que dice que lo único que quiere es que seamos amigas… y eso ya no es posible entre nosotras…


	7. NOCHE DE LOCURA

NOCHE DE LOCURA…

.

5to fic… la secuencia desde nuestro primer FIC tener sexo no es estar saliendo… hasta el anterior "RECUERDOS" y ahora Noche de locura…. Espero les guste

.

Suena el despertador a las 7:00 am…. Lo apago no quiero saber nada de despertarme si me acabo de dormir… desde que Britt me tiro la puerta en la cara ya han pasado 15 días, apenas la he visto y las seccionales están cerca… como quisiera tomar de nuevo esa vitamina D que nos dio la ex esposa del Señor Shue… tomo mucho café, fumo y bebo ya no sé qué hacer… he intentado mantenerme lejos de Britt, pero este fin de semana será muy doloroso para mi… las Cherrios tenemos nuestras seccionales y debemos ir en un viaje muy largo en autobús y pasar la noche en un hotel… convenci a Quinn que no me deje con Britt en la misma habitación, que con cualquier otra persona será mejor que con ella…

.

.

Puck me dijo que buscara a el ex director del club Glee a Sandy que el a veces tenia algunas "sustancias" que serían de mi ayuda… lo busco porque necesito tener energía para la rutina de las porristas si no Sue me matara… nos encontramos en el campo de Futbol y me ofrece marihuana a lo que digo que nooooooo eso no (tampoco estoy tan desesperada) me dice entonces que tiene algo que me será útil me da un extracto de Ginseng y Ginko biloba, que ponga la mitad del frasco en una bebida y eso me hará sentir bien… guardo el frasquito en mi bolso…

Buenooo… que pierdo? nada, si a este tiempo no tengo mucho… nos vamos en el autobús y en un jugo de naranja pongo la mitad del extracto… puaj! Es horrible, demasiado horrible.. pero la bomba de la entrenadora Sue es peor… llegamos al hotel donde nos quedaremos… y Quinn como abeja reina (la odio a veces y más cuando es una mandona)… pero sé que me hará el favor de ponerme en una habitación lejos de Brittany…

Le he pedido muchas veces a Quinn que no me deje en la misma habitación de Santana… ya casi no nos vemos… pero es que yo no quiero ser más amiga de Santy eso ya no es posible… Quinn lo logro, yo me quedare con ella y Santana se quedara con…

S: Becky Jackson?... estas loca Quinn…

Q: mira Santana, es eso o te quedas en el pasillo.. Que prefieres?

S: que más da… mmm y Brittany donde se quedara?...

Q: conmigo Santana, ya no quiero que la lastimes con esos comentarios tan crudos y no quiero que te lastime…

S: (Quinn, me abraza).. Gracias Q…

Hey! En realidad ese extracto funciono… la rutina de las porristas fue genial… y como era de esperarse ganamos… Britt se veía hermosa, ese baile que tuvo fue fenomenal… ella es perfecta…

Hay estoy muy cansada… a pesar de que Santana se ve igual o peor que yo hizo una rutina con mucha energía… espero que algún día vea más allá de sus narices…

Llego a la habitación junto con Becky… Que? Una sola cama NOOOOOOOOOO! Eso no pasara… no compartiré mi cama con nadie esta noche, menos con Becky, soy una maldita la convenzo de que es mejor que duerma en el sofá porque yo soy una loca para dormir, que grito y asusto a quien se queda conmigo… estoy cansada demasiado… así que tomo un refresco y le pongo la otra mitad del extracto creo que me hará descansar si no que más da… en realidad sabe horrible… pero dejare la mitad del refresco para después de ducharme… le digo a Becky que no toque mi refresco que solo es para mayores… me meto a la ducha… y escucho ruidos… salgo en bata y veo a Quinn, un bolso y a Brittany..

Quinn recibió una orden de la entrenadora, Becky debe quedarse con ella y a mí me llevara a la habitación contigua donde esta Santana… le digo a Quinn que ahí solo hay una cama que no quiero… que Santana discutirá conmigo… dice que lo sabe pero que es una orden… tomo mi bolso y nos vamos..

Cuando entramos a la habitación.. Becky dice que Santana se está bañando… hay tengo mucha sed… un refresco!... me lo tomo de una vez y Becky dice "Santana se ,molestara era de ella… me advirtió que era para grandes"… le digo que será otro motivo para discutir. En realidad es un refresco muy raro quizá Santy le debería poner arena…

S: Que sucede?

Becky: la entrenadora dijo que debo irme de aquí…

Q: lo siento Santana, dijo que la capitana y la co-capitana (vuelve su mirada a Becky) deben estar en una misma habitación… y pues Britt se quedara contigo y Becky conmigo…

Quinn se dirige a Brittany y le dice: "_**cariño estaré en la habitación contigua**_".. me ve con una mirada desafiante y dice "_**No te atrevas a seguir discutiendo Santana**_"….

Brittany no ha articulado palabra cuando de repente veo mi vaso y esta vacío!, _**quien se lo bebió**_?... Britt dice que ella y WTF así que quede… no pasara nada…Quinn y Becky se van…

S: Porque te bebiste mi refresco?

B: te comprare otro solo tenia sed…

S. es que no entiendes…

B: que no entiendo Santana López.. que eres una egoísta que solo piensa en ti…que calor hace aquí!

S: tu sí que molestas Pierce… el refresco tenia, sabes qué?.. duérmete en el sillón y déjame en paz..

B: no no nooooooo, tu si quieres quédate en el sillón yo dormiré en la cama

S: no discúlpame la cama es para mi…

B: y que harás como me obligaras… por Dios, que calor..

S: calor? O-0 (el extracto)

B: porque te callas Santana…

Me tiro a la cama, y ella empieza a empujarme y empezamos a batallar por las almohadas, la sabana.. y de repente me domina… le digo: "_**Brittany Susan Pierce.. Quítate de aquí.. déjame en paz! No te aproveches de que eres mas fuerte que yo!"**_ ( si es más fuerte que yo, más alta, más linda, es un amor, es más tierna que yo… es, Fuck Santana, concéntrate), de repente me pregunta: _**Santana?... en realidad no sientes calor, no sientes no se como fuego por dentro**_… quiero decirle que se tomó un extracto que le dará energía y… (_FlashBack…. En el campo de futbol Sandy se dirige a Santana, te dará energía a ti que andas extremadamente cansada a otra persona que lo beba y no esté en tus mismas condiciones lo pondrá más sexual que lo acostumbrado_)… prefiero callar.. le digo: _**estas sudando, déjame limpiarte**_ ( me tiene agarrada de las muñecas y no me deja movilizarme)… agacha su cabeza y limpia su frente en mi bata, lo que hace que esta se abra.. y dice _**estas desnuda**_?... me sonrojo y no respondo… siento como la fuerza que sostiene mis muñecas es menos y siento que su rostro se pega a mi cuello dice Sabes Santana… estoy muy caliente y creo que es tu culpa… _**mi culpa? Porque?...**_ britt responde: _**"porque eres demasiado sensual**_"…

_**Quinn? Santana y Britt están discutiendo creo que debemos decirle a la entrenadora**_… No no noooo Becky., solo hablan en voz alta.. que te parece si te presto mi ipod y escuchas música… con mucho esfuerzo convenzo a Becky de que duerma con los audífonos puestos y escuche música en lugar de escuchar pleitos… me acuesto y pienso que las odiosas de Santa y Britt discuten demasiado fuerte que se les olvida que las paredes de este hotel son tan delgadas que parecen papel… estoy maldiciéndolas en mi mente.. cuando _**silencio?**_.. hay que bien se cansaron o se mataron.. Pero así podre dormir hasta mañana, estoy tan cansada…_**mmm?**_ _**Risas?... mmm golpes… gemidos?.. HAY POR DIOS!...**_ no quiero pensar en lo que hacen esas dos… me tapo la cara con una almohada.. mi ipod…mierda lo tiene Becky… al fin se callaron… 45 minutos después sonó mi despertador… _**LAS MATARE!...**_

…me besa el cuello, intento liberarme y dice.."Santy, déjame que esta vez sea yo quien domine, es muy sexy cuando lo haces tu pero quiero que sepas que yo puedo hacerlo también, que yo también puedo enfrentar esto y muchas cosas más"… al terminar de decir estas palabras me suelta las muñecas y abre mi bata, se levanta y dice…Santy nunca te había visto tan hermosa… esta apresurada no sé si por el extracto o porque hace mucho no nos tocábamos que se quita toda la ropa y es una visión extraordinaria, la veo y le digo eres simplemente perfecta… me abraza intento liberarme y me siento en la orilla de la cama, siento sus piernas pasando al lado de mis caderas y me aprisiona con ellas, pasa sus manos por mi vientre y las coloca en mis pechos… muerde mi cuello, juega con mi oreja eso es excitante, me tiene totalmente dominada y estoy incitada y me acerca mas a ella y siento su humedad justo donde termina mi espalda… eso hace que tome una de sus manos y la dirija a mi centro solo da una caricia superficial y susurra a mi oído: "esta vez mando yo.." se acuesta y me lleva con ella ,estoy sobre ella de espalda y se da vuelta dejándome boca abajo a la cama y ella sobre mi… siento como mi espalda es acariciada con sus besos, y su lengua recorren mi cuerpo… se coloca nuevamente sobre mi y pasa una de sus manos entre mis piernas buscando mi sexo, se escapa un gemido muy fuerte de mi boca y ella me penetra con tanto cariño y tanto amor, fricciona y mueve sus dedos dentro de mi, esto es una explosión de todos mis sentidos.. su olor, su sabor, mi piel esta erizada.. sigue tocándome y se que sus movimientos sobre mi están haciendo que ella también vaya a mi ritmo y lo único que puedo hacer es mover mis caderas hacia arriba y abajo y aferrarme a la sabana de nuestra cama hasta que el clímax llega a mí , se baja y se coloca a la par y me besa con mucha avidez la boca.. le digo te amo… dice "estas muy cansada?"... me sonrió y le digo porque?... suelta una pequeña carcajada y se acerca… y dice esta vez puedes mandar tu!...

Tocan la puerta con fuerza y desesperadamente… salgo de la cama y abro la puerta es Quinn…

S: que demonios quieres taaaannn temprano.. Dios mío! Quinn debes empezar a usar más maquillaje… te ves simplemente horrible..

Q: Stupitana!..

S: hey hey! Basta de insultos… que demonios quieres…

Me empuja y se dirige a la cama, donde duerme Britt… y dice " _**levante tu también**_"… toma la sabana y la quita con fuerza y grita _**" Oh por Dios**_"… Britt se despierta y se da vuelta… Quinn le dice que no se de vuelta "_**Ahhhhhhhh**_"… corro y le tiro encima una toalla a Britt… (Déjenme recordarles que esta desnuda por completo)…. " _**Santana y Brittany son unas sucias! No me han dejado dormir nada**_"... Britt ya se ha puesto de pie y puesto una playera… le digo que que hace tan temprano que son las 6:30 dice que no ha dormido nada por nuestros ruidos… nos sonrojamos y volvemos a ver hacia abajo… le digo que se vaya que nos bañaremos y luego nos iremos al salón comedor para desayunar e irnos para Lima… dice ; _**Ah no no no en sus sueños, si las dejo de nuevo aquí la entrenadora nos matara… porque ustedes volverán a.. eso así que tu te quedas aquí y yo me llevo a Britt a que se prepare en mi habitación**_… se la lleva no nos da tiempo de decirnos nada…

Termino de prepararme y en el salón del desayuno no me puedo acercar a Brittany pues la entrenadora habla con ella y Quinn.. antes de subir al autobús recibo un mensaje de texto…

Brit: "si no ves mas haya de tu nariz, pretenderé que lo de anoche no paso… sabes lo que tienes que hacer"….

Cuando subo al autobús, le sonrió… me siento en mi lugar y le envió un mensaje " _Yo sé a lo que te refieres"… _


	8. QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

**QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?... ESPERA! NO RESPONDAS AUN... (6TO. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA)**

**.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de FOX, femslash, blah blah… yo solo no puedo dejar de decir que Naya Rivera es la dueña de mis emociones…**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de una noche de sexo loco por culpa del extracto… Santana ha pasado dos días pensando en cómo hacer las cosas bien, en como poder hacer que Brittany no le vuelva a tirar una puerta en la cara… la ama y no la dejara ir tan fácilmente… al fin y al cabo es Santana López y siempre obtiene lo que desea…

Mi mamá pregunta demasiado que trabajo mucho en la lap, que me desvelo mucho y que le he revuelto todo el mueble donde guarda las fotografías..

S: hay mamá! Es un trabajo de la escuela… es así como el diario de tu vida..

Sra López: le pones mucho empeño a eso hija?

S: puedes dejarme trabajar que aún no termino?… necesito la música perfecta…

Sra. López: es un diario de tu vida o una declaración?

S: (con cara de asombro) Que?

Sra. López: me escuchaste bien… Santana en casi todas las fotografías elegidas son tuyas o de Brittany y si fuera un diario de familia… mmm? Tu familia no está ahí…

S: (confundida)… es que esa parte ya la hice, hoy hago la de los amigos…

Sra. López: lo que digas Santana… lo que digas!

Dios mío, mi mamá se está metiendo mucho o yo soy muy obvia… pero ese pensamiento se va rápidamente y vuelvo a mi trabajo… en realidad necesito que sea perfecto y que mi familia se vaya de fin de semana, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar… si tendré la noche del viernes… y el sábado todo para mi…. Eso me hace muy muy feliz y me tiene súper emocionada…

….

Está todo listo y termine justo a tiempo... es viernes y me dirijo a la escuela… casi no he visto a Britt, solo en el club Glee y no nos ha dado tiempo de nada… ella cree que aún no veo más haya de mi nariz… yo sé lo que quiere y sé que eso le hará sentir orgullosa… por eso le pedi a RuPaul… perdón a Rachell y a las demás chicas que me ayuden con algo… además Kurt me ayudara con la primera sorpresa..

**Le envió un mensaje de texto…**

**.**

**S **_**– En mi casa hoy a las ocho en punto**_** –**

**.**

**B – **_**No puedo**_** –**

**.**

**S – **_**Porque? Te necesito :( -**_

**.**

**B – **_**Para que me necesitas?**_** –**

**.**

**S – **_**es una sorpresa, te espero ok**_** –**

**.**

**B- **_**está bien ahí estaré**_** –**

Santana quiere que llegue a su casa a las ocho, sé que sus padres estarán fuera, creo que Santana solo quiere un poco de sexo… y eso me pone triste como un patito perdido… pero en fin iré, quizá verla feliz a ella me haga sentir mejor… a las seis recibo un mensaje de Santana que dice: "_**a las ocho no lo olvides :) ven con hambre**_"… bueno por lo menos comida habrá antes del sexo… no me siento sexy así que un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta y tennis, serán suficiente…

_**Estoy nerviosa, son casi las ocho.. Ella vendrá pronto... **_tocan el timbre y mi corazón da un brinco… todo inicia ya…

Estoy frente a la puerta de Santana… no me abre solo escucho una voz que dice: "_**pasa, la puerta está abierta**_"… donde estas Santana?... responde _**en la cocina… "ponle seguro a la puerta por favor"**_… claroooo que le pondré seguro... que quiere que nos encuentren desnudas… ash! Santana cree que soy tonta… estoy en la sala de su casa.. y ummm que es ese agradable olor?, vainilla, fresas, flores… toda la casa tiene un olor tan tan agradable… todo esta a media luz y mis ojos se están acostumbrando… camino hasta la cocina y a cada paso un olor delicioso se siente… abro la puerta y veo a Santana, wow! Es una visión hermosa, tiene unos vaqueros ajustados de color azul oscuro, una blusa de cuello blanca, su cabello es hermoso… se acerca a mí, para saludarme con un beso en la mejía… "_**hola Brittany, luces genial"…**_ genial? Que le sucede esta ciega, luzco como si me hubiese acabado de levantar… y ella tiene el olor de ese perfume que me embriaga y yo huelo a talco de bebe, si Santana solo quiere sexo, me está provocando muy bien…

Me toma de la mano y mueve una silla, "_**siéntate Brittany, por favor"**_… el comedor tiene un mantel precioso, esta tan lindo todo es muy sensual y elegante… "_**Santana, no crei que te tomaras el tiempo para hacer todo esto**_"… me interrumpe y mueve su cabeza de lado, como en son de molestia y cruza sus brazos y dice _**" Si y no Brittany…la verdad Kurt me ayudo con todo esto"**_… Kurt?... "_**si Kurt… pero eso luego te cuento todo eso, ahora a cenar**_"… coloco frente a mí un poco de todo lo que me gustaba… mis ojos se abrieron como platos y dije…"_**estoy sorprendida y todo esto es muy jijijiji delicioso**_"…Santy sonrió muy tiernamente al verme comer todo eso con mucha apetencia.

Brit-Brit, se sorprendió mucho al ver la cena que Kurt me ayudo a preparar, el quería cosas demasiado complicadas como filet mignion, langostinos y muchas cosas más… a lo que respondí NO.. te dejo poner todas las flores, esencias y lo que te dé la gana, pero en la comida solo decido yo, tu solo ayudas a comprar las cosas y a preparar… y así fue la cena consistió en cosas que ella adoraba: " un trozo de pizza hawaiana, y una micro hamburguesa con queso y muchas papas fritas"… cuando termino de comer todo le dije que era del postre que lo adoraría… fui a la cocina por dos copas de helado de fresa, bañado de chocolate y chispas de dulces solo de color azul porque ella adora el azul, o quizá soy yo? Porque me recuerda a sus ojos…

…

Estoy un poco apenada porque creí que Santana, me esperaba solo para tener sexo, pero se ha tomado mucha paciencia (es algo de lo que ella carece), pero por Dios!... todo esto es maravilloso y además son las cosas que más me gustan… cuando llegó con el postre fue fabuloso, era un helado de fresa con chocolate y lluvia de dulces azules… no permitió que lo comiera sola, me dijo que permitiera y cada cucharada de helado fue servida por ella en la cuchara y llevada hacia mi boca, estaba muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su olor penetrante de su perfume y el olor de ella que es una mezcla de dulce y sal... que en realidad sabe más delicioso que cualquier postre… limpio mis labios con una suave servilleta y dio un beso rápido en mi mejía… Santana me tomo de la mano y me llevo al sofá, se sentó junto a mi y me veía con una mirada curiosa, que no tardo en ponerme nerviosa… me dijo: "_**cómo te sientes, estas bien?**_"… le respondí: "_**si, todo ha sido muy lindo y tú también**_"… San, no podía dejar de sonreír y dijo "_**quiero que me acompañes a mi habitación por favor**_"… ya decía yo que esto tenía un motivo no tan oculto SEXO… me tomo de la mano…

S: es una linda sorpresa… espero te guste

B: ya se lo que es Santana, no tienes porque ponerle misterio..

S: en verdad ya lo sabes?

B: Claro, es demasiado obvio..

S: :S

Cuando entramos a la habitación, fue impactante para mí... había sobre su cama flores, tulipanes, rosas, gerberas, lilis, todo en un gran ramo… y ah! Por Dios… era un lindo osito de tipo rockero que tenía una nota en su panzita y decía soy tuy Britt… sonreí mucho y Santy dijo: "_**ve por él, nena**_"… el osito tenía una camisa blanca con un patito al frente, un pantalón de mezclilla, lentes oscuros y un tatuaje de corazón!...debajo del oso había una caja llena de chocolates rellenos de cereza.. _**Mis favoritos**_!

…

Britt, está sonriendo y eso me llena de una emoción que no puedo describir… espero un momento hasta que se da vuelta y me abraza.. le digo: "_**esto aún no termina.. falta lo más importante**_"…

…

Santana dice que aún falta… wow! Que será?... ha encendido su computador y un proyector… y me ha sentado en la orilla de su cama y ella esta tras de mi me he recostado sobre su pecho y puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello.. "_**Britt, esto es lo que quieres… yo quiero que sepas todo todo lo que siento, y que me apagare por dentro si tu no estas"**_… pone una presentación y dice cantare en español pero tu podrás ver lo que canto en la presentación por favor, pon atención… siento que en mi espalda las palpitaciones fuertes y aceleradas de su corazón… empieza a cantar algo maravilloso, más que Landslide, más que Songbird.. en la pantalla veo fotografías de ella y yo, desde que éramos niñas… con las cherrios, con los chicos de Glee, de todas nuestras fiestas de disfraces… en todas sonreíamos grandemente y nuestras manos siempre están juntas o con miradas de complicidad… la canción es hermosa…

_**NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI (ROSSANA)**_

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire_

_No quiero estar así_

_Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie_

_Si tú no estás aquí no se_

_Qué diablos hago amándote_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas_

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño_

_No quiero andar así_

_Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño_

_Si tú no estás no sé..._

_Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo_

_Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño_

_Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez_

_Tratando de entender quien hizo_

_Un infierno el paraíso_

_No te vayas nunca porque_

_No puedo estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire_

_Si tú no estás aquí no se..._

_Si tú no estás aquí._

Cada vez que Santa canta lágrimas de alegría salen por ellas mismas no puedo detenerme.. Siento una humedad en mi cuello, estiro mi mano hacia el rostro de Santana y está llorando.. Me abraza fuertemente y sigue cantando… muero de felicidad ^-^ , entrelazo mi mano a la de ella… la última imagen que veo en el proyector dice: QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?... Dios muero por contestar… quiero gritarle mi respuesta… pero antes de contestarle pone dos dedos en mi boca para hacerme callar, se acerca y dice.. "_**Britt, aun no contestes por favor… sé que es lo que quieres… quiero que estés orgullosa de mi, así como lo estoy yo de ti…**_ "

Le cante a Brittany con todos mis sentimientos… y ahora la pregunta más importante… **QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?..**. pero quiero que sepa que entendí por fin que lo que quiere, es que demuestre que somos capaces de enfrentarlo ante todos y todo… y así lo hare… la abrazo y le digo, que el lunes después de nuestra presentación en la asamblea frente a todos me diga SI o NO… me abraza y dice: "_**es que aún no sabes la respuesta**_"... Bese su mano y le digo claro que la sé, porque puedo oír el latido de tu corazón… _**y sabes? Habla con el mío**_… le doy un beso en los labios, es un beso tierno que no tiene nada de lujuria solo amor, todo mi amor por esta chica holandesa… me abrazo a ella.. y le digo _**quieres ver una película de muñequitos**_?... me mira con extrañeza y pregunta: "_**en realidad quieres ver una película**_?"…. me retuerzo a mí misma y respondo: _**"claro que no?... pero hasta que no sea oficial no quiero, bueno si quiero… pero debo esperar!...:)"…**_

Santana me ha dicho lo más tierno que he podido escuchar… no quiere tener sexo conmigo hasta que sea oficial… y después por poco muero cuando dijo_**: " además Brittany, no volveremos a tener sexo, solo haremos el amor... y sabes mi hermosa niña? Hacer el amor no solo es unir nuestros cuerpos… (aunque eso me encanta)… hacer el amor es lo que tu corazón y el mío platican, hacemos el amor cuando enredamos nuestros meñiques…. Hacer el amor es perderme en tu sonrisa y ver el cielo en tus ojos… hacer el amor es no cansarme de decirte que Dios puso una mano para que tu y yo nos uniéramos"…**_. Terminando de decir esto, Santy se acostó en la cama y me invito a acompañarla, me abrace a su pecho y en el proyector puso una película de dibujos animados... no sé a qué horas quedamos dormidas.. Bueno dormidos, porque San-duck durmió con nosotras…

El sábado me levante al sentir el vacío del cuerpo de Santana… cuando abrí los ojos para buscarla… la vi sentada a la orilla y me sonreía y dijo: "_**me encanta verte dormir**_"… me sirvió el desayuno y luego dimos un paseo por el parque, pasamos la tarde riendo y con nuestros meñiques enredados… me llevo a casa y dijo… _**"te llamare cuando llegue a casa"**_ y me entrego una partitura… dijo: _**"las chicas me han ayudado con esto… la parte en rosa es la que tu cantaras… al final solo debes decirme SI o NO"**_… deposito un tierno beso en mis labios y se despidió… Muero porque sea lunes!


	9. SI O NO?

**SI O NO? (7mo. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA)**

… debo de decirles que es un poquito fuerte.. Así que si eres menor de edad… léelo acompañado de un adulto…jajajajaj NOOOO no lo hagas… espero les guste… AMO A NAYA RIVERA…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes llego y estoy muy nerviosa, sé que este será el día en que reciba lo que más ansió un SI o un NO… pero sé que si es un NO moriré por dentro aunque por fuera la vida siga siendo la misma… si es un SI, es desatar una guerra contra Britt y yo… pero yo estaré ahí siempre para cuidarla, por fin comprendí que lo que quiere es que me sienta orgullosa de sentir lo que siento y mucho más si voy de la mano de la niña-mujer más hermosa que existe en este mundo…

El Señor Shue, me detiene…

_**.**_

_**Shue: Santana?... podemos hablar un minuto…**_

_**.**_

_**Santana: sucede algo?**_

_**.**_

_**Shue: estas segura de lo que vas hacer?... tu sabes que todo traerá consecuencias**_

_**.**_

_**Santana**_: (me asusta todo esto)… _**si lo se Señor Shue y eso me está matando, porque tengo miedo**_… ( de repente veo algo, que es lo más maravilloso de este mundo, una linda chica vestida de porrista, piel blanca y cabellos dorados… que cuando me ofrece una sonrisa sus lindos ojos azules se vuelven una línea y su linda boca se vuelve una mueca tan hermosa que no tiene descripción)…_**pero sabe Señor Shue es más fuerte lo que siento que cualquier miedo..**_

_**.**_

_**Shue: (sonriendo) eso es lo que quiero y saben Santana y Brittany**_

_**.**_

_**Brit y Santana: que?**_

…..

De repente me volteo y están todos los chicos del club Glee… el señor Shue los señala y dice _**"todos están aquí para apoyarlas... porque somos parte de algo especial; bueno… preparémonos para la asamblea**_"…

Sé que Santana está nerviosa y yo más… por mi respuesta y por todo lo que nos espera lo bueno y lo no tan bueno… pero sé que juntas lo lograremos…

Me acerco a Brittany y le digo: _**" lista nena**_?"… con una sonrisa sé que esta lista… se escucha al director Figgins anunciando el fin de la asamblea de la semana de la aceptación.. los chicos tocaran la música y las chicas cantaremos… somos anunciados y empezamos…

_**HEADLINES (SPICE GIRLS)… Encabezado**_

_**SANTANA**__:_

_The time is now or never, to fit the missing piece_

_to take this on together, you make me feel complete_

_we fall into the future, and through the looking glass_

_the light shines over our heads, and so it comes to pass…_

…

_EL MOMENTO ES AHORA O NUNCA, PARA ENCAJAR LA PIEZA FALTANTE_

_PARA PONER ESTO TODO JUNTO, TU ME HACES SENTIR COMPLETA_

_CAÍMOS EN EL FUTURO, Y A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO_

_LA LUZ BRILLA SOBRE NUESTRAS CABEZAS, Y ASI NOS PASA POR ENCIMA_

…

_**BRITTANY**_

:

To go beyond the surface, to reach into your soul

This love is not demanding, my heart has told me so

I hold onto my heroes, with faith enough to fly

The power to imagine, will keep this love alive

_PARA SALIR A LA SUPERFICIE, PARA ALCANZARLA EN TU ALMA_

_ESTE AMOR NO ES EXIGENTE, MI CORAZÓN ME LO DIJO_

_YO ME SOSTENGO EN MIS HEROES, CON LA FE SUFICIENTE PARA VOLAR_

_EL PODER DE IMAGINAR, MANTENDRÁ VIVO A ESTE AMOR_

…

_**RACHELL, QUINN, MERCEDES Y TINA:**_

let's make the headlines, loud and true

i wanna tell the world i'm giving it all to you

let's make the headlines, loud and clear

the best things suddenly happen when you are here

and if i lost my way you'd carry me home

take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone (everything)

and it's just like everything matters when you are near (matters when you're near)

_ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO_

_QUIERO CONTARLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TE LO ESTOY DANDO TODO A TI_

_ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO_

_LAS MEJORES COSAS DE REPENTE SUCEDEN CUANDO TU ESTÁS AQUÍ_

_Y SI PIERDO MI CAMINO, TU ME GUIARÁS A CASA_

_LLÉVAME POR TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL PARAÍSO, NUNCA ME DEJES SOLA (TODO)_

_ES COMO SI TODO TUVIESE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA (TIENE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA)_

_**SANTANA**__: ( Me acerco a Brittany y le tomo las manos)_

_and it feels so good every bells gonna ring_

_your love is alive and it's making me sing_

_i could fly, wanna cry, want the whole world to know_

_we are together, come on baby let's go_

…

_Y SE SIENTE TAN BIEN, TODAS LAS CAMPANAS SONARÁN_

_TU AMOR ESTÁ VIVO Y ME HACE CANTAR_

_PODRÍA VOLAR, QUIERO LLORAR, QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA_

_ESTAMOS JUNTAS, VEN CONMIGO BEBE, VAMOS_

_**BRITTANY Y QUINN:**_

_and words yet to be spoken_

_will fall upon the page_

_spelling out true devotion_

_is all we need to say_

_Y AÚN QUEDAN PALABRAS POR MENCIONAR_

_CAERÁN SOBRE LA PÁGINA_

_EXPRESANDO DEVOCIÓN VERDADERA_

_ES TODO LO QUE NECESITAMOS DECIR_

_**TODAS**_

:

let's make the headlines, loud and true

(say you love me and i'll say i love you too)

i wanna tell the world i'm giving it all to you

(just remember what simple words can do)

let's make the headlines, loud and clear

(all that i have i give to you my friend)

the best things suddenly happen when you are here

(just remember friendship never ends)

and if i lost my way you'd carry me home

take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone (everything)

and it's just like everything matters when you are near (matters when you're near)

(say you love me and i'll say i love you too)

let's make the headline true this time

(just remember what simple words can do)

there's no hiding from this magical state of mind

(i feel loved with you, i feel loved with you)

and if i lost my way you'd carry me home (i know, you take me, all the way to heaven)

take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone (everything)

and it's just like everything matters when you are near (matters when you're near)

(everything matters, it really matters)

lets make the headlines, loud and true

(i feel loved with you, i feel loved)

lets make the headlines

_ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO_

_(__**DIME QUE ME AMAS Y YO DIRÉ QUE TE AMO TAMBIÉN)**_

_QUIERO CONTARLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TE LO ESTOY DANDO TODO A TI_

_(__**SOLO RECUERDA LO QUE PUEDEN HACER SIMPLES PALABRAS**__)_

_ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO_

_(__**TODO LO QUE DOY, TE LO DOY A TI MI AMIGA**__)_

_LAS MEJORES COSAS DE REPENTE SUCEDEN CUANDO TU ESTÁS AQUÍ_

_(__**SOLO RECUERDA QUE LA AMISTAD NUNCA TERMINA**__)_

_Y SI PIERDO MI CAMINO, TU ME GUIARÁS A CASA_

_LLÉVAME POR TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL PARAÍSO, NUNCA ME DEJES SOLA (__**TODO**__)_

_ES COMO SI TODO TUVIESE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA (____-_

_TIENE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA)_

_(DIME QUE ME AMAS Y YO DIRÉ QUE TE AMO TAMBIÉN)_

_ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO_

_(SOLO RECUERDA LO QUE PUEDEN HACER SIMPLES PALABRAS)_

_NO HAY NADA OCULTO EN ESTE MÁGICO ESTADO MENTAL_

_(__**ME SIENTO AMADA CONTIGO, ME SIENTO AMADA CONTIGO)**_

_Y SI PIERDO MI CAMINO, TU ME GUIARÁS A CASA (YO LO SE, TU ME LLEVARÁS, POR TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL PARAÍSO)_

_LLÉVAME POR TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL PARAÍSO, NUNCA ME DEJES SOLA (TODO)_

_Y ES COMO SI TODO TUVIESE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA (TIENE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA)_

_(____ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO_

_TODO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, REALMENTE IMPORTA)_

_(ME SIENTO AMADA CONTIGO, ME SIENTO AMADA)_

_ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES_

_**RACHELL**_

:

'cause i'm giving it all

yeah i'm giving it all to you

_PORQUE LO ESTOY DANDO TODO_

_SI, LO ESTOY DANDO TODO POR TI_

Terminamos de cantar y la asamblea está en silencio.. Pero de repente empiezan a aplaudir mucho… ellos no saben lo que esto significa.. al escuchar la ovación de la escuela es una alegría para todos porque ya no somos los mismos frikis que antes nos han empezado a aceptar o por lo menos a fingir…. Pero eso no es importante… veo a Britt con ansiedad y ella sonríe, al igual que yo está nerviosa y sus manos frías.. y dice: "**SI**"… eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar y la abrazo fuertemente… me dice al oído; "**Y TU**?"… la veo a los ojos y le digo firmemente: " **si orgullosamente toda tuya**"…. Los chicos escucharon esto y se acercan a abrazarnos el señor Shue y la Srita Ema tienen lágrimas en los ojos.. Este es el nuevo comienzo…

Britt y yo nos preparamos para irnos a casa… MI NOVIA me ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa… Si MI NOVIA, me dijo que iríamos a comer helado... porque a MI NOVIA, le encanta el helado… y luego MI NOVIA y yo nos iremos a caminar… me encanta decir _**MI NOVIA!**_

.

Fuimos a tomar un helado… claro que nuestros meñiques están enredados y tengo una sonrisa de boba igual o más grande que la de Brittany… me dice que quiere darme una sorpresa… me sonrió con complicidad y le digo _**que**_?... sonríe tiernamente y dice _**ya es oficial verdad?...**_ "**claro que es oficial**"… **entonces mi Santy Bear?...** nos vamos hacia su casa dice sé que es lunes y no te podrás quedar conmigo a dormir, pero si puedes pasar hasta terminar la tarea… le digo que si… subimos a su habitación y hay una linda flor de liz sobre su cama, pasa su mano por mi cintura y dice " _**es para ti mi amor, porque te estas atreviendo a amarme*"**_ (* significado de la flor de liz o lili)

La abrazo y por primera vez desde que nuestra relación es oficial.. nos besamos en los labios… al principio fue solo para reconocer nuestras bocas y recordar lo bien que embonan una con la otra, luego mi lengua busco lugar en la de ella y recibí una caricia intensa de nuestras lenguas, quise explorar cada parte de su boca con mi lengua, jugué con sus dientes mordí sus labios y mis manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda.. con pasos firmes pero pequeños la dirigi a la cama, " _**te amo Britt y por ti he sido capaz de esto y luchare porque estemos juntas, yo te protegeré siempre mi amor**_"… me da una sonrisa de esas que me mata y dice.. "_**nunca había estado más orgullosa de ti como ahora**_"… mi boca descanso en su cuello, saboreando su sabor, recordando lo que es embriagarme con sus besos, sé que es la única persona que puede lograr lo que ella hace solo con un beso… hace que mi piel se erice, hace que mi boca busque calmar su sed con su cuerpo y hace que la excitación y la humedad lleguen a mi … su piel blanca tiene un tono carmesí y su respiración es más profunda… quito el seguro de su sostén y lo retiro de su cuerpo acaricio sus pechos, me fascina estar sobre ella levanto su top y le ayudo a desprenderlo de su cuerpo, la veo y acaricio su cara con mi mejía y le susurro al oído **"estoy muy feliz… soy feliz porque te tengo a ti**"… mete sus manos dentro de mi ropa para acariciar mi espalda y con mucha habilidad me quita el sostén y desabotona la parte superior deshaciéndose de mi ropa… la veo con deseo, con hambre ella coloca sus manos en mi cabeza y la dirige hacia sus pechos ella sabe que me encanta tocarlos, besarlos y hacer que reaccionen a mis caricias.. y así es no tardan en reaccionar así como a mí me gusta, están rígidos y mientras mordisqueo uno de sus pezones, una de mis manos se encarga de aprisionar entre los dedos el otro pezón… mi otra mano quiere deshacerse de esos vaqueros que tanto me gusta ver en ella cuando camina… pero que adoro más tirados en el piso cuando estoy sobre ella… solo tiene esa diminuta ropa interior… y un brillo extraordinario en su cuerpo lo que significa que su temperatura está aumentando…

…

Santana hace maravillas con sus labios y más en mis pechos… sé que lo que más le gusta de mi cuerpo son mis pechos… sé que le gusta acariciarlos y que lo que más adora es sentirlos excitados.. y lo logra muy bien… necesito quitarle su minifalda y wow!... tiene una diminuta ropa interior de color rojo con un lindo lazo de color rosa al frente.. Sonríe y dice "_**te gusta**_ **lo que ves?"**… no respondo con palabras si no que me pongo sobre ella y empiezo a besar desde su cuello sus pechos y el valle que se hace entre sus pechos… bajo poco a poco… hasta encontrarme con el lazo rosa, el cual tomo con mis dientes y poco a poco voy bajándolo esta desnuda y yo también… puedo sentir el olor de Santana ese olor tan familiar y deseado por mi… separo sus piernas y no pone resistencia a ello… paso mi lengua dentro de ella y siento su calor y humedad….

Le gusta jugar conmigo, Brittany lo hace muy bien… levanto su cara para fundirnos en un beso.. mientras mis manos buscan su centro sé que ya está suficientemente excitada cuando fácilmente entran en ella mis dedos y sienten esa humedad tan dulce, busco tocar ese órgano que la hace estallar en mí y lo encuentro… se está hinchando con mis toques.. y me ofrece sus caderas con movimientos circulares.. Fuck! Sus dedos entraron en mí y el baile rítmico de nuestras caderas empieza lento para convertirse en movimientos rápidos, que se acompañan de gemidos, te amo, mordiscos y éxtasis total… siento que ella me lo está dando todo arquea su espalda sin retirar sus dedos de mi sexo… sé que está a punto de estallar, porque cada vez respira más rápido, se aferra a las sabanas y dice…"**voy a llegar**"… muerdo su oreja y le digo…" **hazlo en mí, mi amor**"… no ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando los espasmos de su cuerpo y la tensión de su sexo y piernas empieza a relajarse, rasguña mi espalda y no deja de masajear mi sexo y encuentra mi clítoris que ha estado esperando por ella, estoy demasiado excitada como para que la llegada del éxtasis no sea pronto.. voy a gritar de placer cuando siento que mi gemido se ahoga en sus labios…y me dejo caer sobre ella…paso mi lengua desde su cuello hasta su boca y recibo un mordisco… estoy muy satisfecha como para moverme de sobre ella… empieza a hacer surcos en mi espalda y dice " **Santy, fue maravilloso… hacer el amor con mi novia… ha sido tan satisfactorio**"… le doy un beso en la mejía y respondo…"**por primera vez desde que somos novias, te has entregado a mí para hacer el amor**"….

…

Reposamos un rato... hasta que mi celular sonó y era mi madre que decía que no debía tardar más tiempo en llegar a casa… respondí que dentro de una hora llegaría… no quería dejarla mi cuerpo todavía clamaba por ese calor que solo ella me puede dar… me puse la ropa.. y le dije que descansara que le avisaría al llegar a la casa… dijo que la llamara y que durmiera con ella solo para escuchar nuestras respiraciones… así lo hice llegue a casa y me dirigí a la habitación a llamar al amor de mi vida… hablamos un poco y entre esas cosas fueron como, me gusto lo que paso hoy, te amo, me gusto verte cantar con tanto amor por mí, adore cuando me mordiste en "y ustedes creen que les diré dónde?..jejeje noooo", así se nos pasó el tiempo hasta que me pregunto, **y ahora**?... **ahora qué**? Dije… "**ahora como haremos para decírselo a nuestros adres?"…** me atemorice frente a esa pregunta y le dije… ya veremos cómo hacer pero nunca nos separaran**…. Orgullosamente tuya**!


	10. SON DOS CHICAS CON LAS QUE HAS HECHO EL

**SON DOS CHICAS CON LAS QUE HAS HECHO EL AMOR?... (8VO. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA)**

Los personajes no son mios son de FOX

Yo babeo y amo a Naya Rivera

Lo demás ya lo saben… hay! LEMON

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las primeras semanas de todo "noviazgo" son maravillosas y no puedes quitarte las manos de encima y más cuando eres adolecente… claro y es peor si amas a esa persona que está a tu lado.. siii y es mucho mucho peor si esa persona ha sido primera en todo lo importante… así es Brittany ha sido la primera en muchas cosas… y yo en las de ella…

Fue mi primera amiga, mi primer beso fue con ella; claro solo queríamos practicar como besar a un chico; aunque no fue igual porque los labios de Britt son delgados, suaves y saben a cereza… y los chicos son rudos, toscos, gruesos y saben a hamburguesa o a nada…

Por supuesto ella también tuvo su primer beso conmigo… éramos unas niñas cuando le propuse que deberíamos aprender antes de que nos tomaran por sorpresa, su respuesta fue si… bueno esto sucedió después de ver una película muy muy vieja… que se llama "**my Girl**" (mi primer beso con Macaulay Culkin y Anna Chulmsky) si muy vieja de 1991… teníamos 11, casi 12 y cruzamos miradas, cerramos los ojos y fue un beso simple… pero estábamos orgullosas porque si alguien nos preguntara ya habíamos tenido nuestro primer beso… por supuesto inventamos nombres para mi Britt era Bradley a quien llamaba "B" y para Britt yo era "San", de Santiago…jajajaja hoy me parece demasiado obvio pero para las otras niñas no lo fue… ni se lo imaginaron…

…

Nuestra primera vez no fue juntas… pero en realidad, mi primer orgasmo fue con ella… y estoy más segura que el de ella fue conmigo… pero una de las cosas más importantes es que es la primera persona a quien amo y mi primera novia…. Y si con la única que he hecho el amor.

Las seccionales fueron solo la primicia de que en realidad sería fácil la llegada a las nacionales… el Señor Shue nos felicitó y ahora ensayamos para las regionales… que también ganaremos!...

Voy camino al club glee, Britt me espera porque de repente tuvo antojo de un café helado… y no entiendo porque también! de repente me vi caminando a la cafetería por un café helado… cuando entro está escribiendo muchas cosas en su cuaderno… pero en realidad me interesa darle un beso… solo delante de los frikis como nosotras podemos hacer esas demostraciones tan abiertas de cariño… y así es llego, le sonrió devuelve la sonrisa me siento en sus piernas le digo: "**aquí está tu café Britt-Britt"…** lo toma en su mano y simplemente me acerco a sus labios por pago a mi amabilidad, estamos en sesión de besos cuando entra el señor Shue y dice.. "**Santana y Brittany"… pueden dejar de hacer eso?"….** escucho a todos reír, porque me sonroje… y escucho un comentario crudo de Puck: "**creo que las roza grietas deben conseguirse un cuarto**"….

…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esto… al igual que los de Santana... de repente, entrecerró sus ojos, estiro su cuello y movió su cabeza de lado a lado y dijo algo que hizo reír a todos hasta el Señor Shue e hizo que Puck se humillara demasiado, **" Moicano!... nunca te preguntaste porque después de tener SEXO contigo... Perdón cuatro letras es demasiado.. Después de tener SX contigo… en lugar de a mi casa me llevabas donde Britt?... piénsalo moicano, creo que tú eres la razón de la porque me volví lesbiana…"** al salir del club Glee, Puck se acercó a mí y se disculpó… dijo que se sentía raro porque ahora entendía muchas cosas… como porque Santana nunca estaba satisfecha con el… porque algunas veces lo llamo Britt durante sus relaciones sexuales y se disculpaba diciendo lo que sucede es que luego me llevaras donde ella….

Al salir del club Artie se acerca a mi … y dice "**Santana, no estoy muy feliz con esto.. pero cuídala, si le haces daño...veré cómo hacer para que tú las pagues**"…. Sigo siendo Santana López así que respondo: "**Artie, búscate una vida, una nueva novia o un nuevo par de piernas…. Ella me eligió a mí y yo no dejare que nada ni nadie me la arrebate**"… luego dijo algo que me hizo pensar: "**Satán… no has pensado que tú no has sido la única chica con la que ha tenido sexo?...** "…

Le di una mirada sarcástica y le dije: "**me aburres, papacito piernas cortas**"…. Y me retire….

Llegamos a mi casa aprovechando que mis padres no llegarían hasta muy tarde… no sería raro que encontraran a Britt por la mañana o supieran que estaba donde ella… desde que es oficial no hemos dormido separadas a excepción del lunes que nos dimos el sí.. A partir de entonces a la fecha nos las arreglamos para dormir juntas…

_B: que hablaste con Artie?_

_S: ese estúpido cuatro ojos no tiene nada bueno que decir..._

_B: mmmm?_

_S: nada hablo estupideces… cosas como que te cuide, que si no me las hará pagar… que con cuantas personas has dormido tu…_

_B: tú sabes con cuantas…_

_S: claro que lo se… lo que no se es…. Nada olvídalo_

_B: dime por favor…_

_S: te lo digo con un condición!_

_B: cuál?_

_S: muéstrame lo que escribías en tu cuaderno…_

Brittany tomo su cuaderno y me lo mostro… habían un montón de letras y palabras… cosas como "B+S" "S+B" "Santy Bear & Ducky Pierce" "Brittany Susan López" "Santana Pierce" "BRITTANA" "SANTTITANY" "PIERPEZ" "LOERCE", muchos corazones y dijo "cual prefieres?"… la mire y le dije que todos eran lindos.. Que cual prefería ella… "**En realidad prefiero Santtitany, porque tu eres la fuerte y debes ir primero**…. La mire extrañada y le dije de **donde sacas que el fuerte debe ir primero?**... "**mmm no se**"…. Brit eso no es cierto mira Brangelina... la fuerte es ella, Bennfier la fuerte era ella…. La hice reír mucho porque se tiro a la cama y se reía mucho y dijo entonces debe ser "**Brittana**"…. Me tire al lado de ella y dije "**me gusta**"….

…

_B: ahora tú?_

_S: que quieres saber? B… no es nada_

_B: escuche todo Santana… y tú sabes que es cierto… tú no eres la única chica con la que he estado… pero yo si soy la única chica con la que tú has estado…_

_S: y eso que tiene de malo?_

_B: pregunta lo que quieres Santy… sé que algo te ha molestado.. dime?_

_S: no es nada…_

_B: te molesta que haya estado con otra chica?_

_S: no Britt, no es eso en lo que pienso… _

_B: entonces?_

Me senté sobre la cama y le dije… **lo que quiero saber es si con cuantas chicas has hecho el amor**?... me vio y me empujo sobre la cama y dijo…"**con dos**"… eso hizo que abriera mis ojos como platos y mi corazón se acelerara y dijo… "**luego te digo quienes… ahora tengo algo que hacer**"… al terminar esto me monto…me sentía confundida por lo que acaba de decir pero estaba excitada por verla sobre mí y más cuando empezó a bailar con un movimiento de caderas… inesperadamente un pensamiento llego a mi mente… sacarle de la cabeza esa otra chica con la que hizo el amor y quedarme solo yo en su mente…

…

Acaricie sus muslos y busque el broche de su falda de porrista metí mis manos para tocar y apretar sus glúteos, ella seguía estimulándome con ese movimiento de cadera sobre mí y me apoye sobre mis codos para levantarme, ella se acercó a mí y me beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en el camino y deje que la introdujera a mi boca cuando la tuve dentro de mi boca, la capture y la succione, como quisiera arrancarla de ella…

..

Santana ha atrapado mi lengua en su boca y la succiona y eso me incita, busco el cierre de su top y me deshago de él y por supuesto me deshago del mío… ella tiene un sostén azul de encaje que deja ver sus pezones… me deshago de mi top y de mi sostén, sé que adora mis pechos…

…

Brit , me ofrece sus pechos y son deliciosos la desprendo de su falda, de su short y su braga… la monto mientras ella se deshace de la poca ropa que le queda… sigue haciendo su baile de caderas pero esta vez debajo de mi… las embestidas con nuestros cuerpos desnudos hacen que los gemidos lleguen a mi boca sus manos están en mis pechos y los apresan de forma ruda, me he arqueado sobre mi espalda y mis manos se aferran a sus rodillas, mientras nuestros sexos chocan en movimientos circulares y de galope…. Me tiro sobre ella para besar su cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos en todo su cuerpo… necesito que mi marca quede en ella, necesito borrar todo vestigio de una caricia anterior a las mías… ella gime y su tórax se expande cada vez más rápido y profundo, su piel tiene un tono carmín beso despacio el valle que forman sus pechos y bajo poco a poco hasta su ombligo y un poco más al sur... cuando beso sus muslos aun sin tocar su monte de venus, siento como sus piernas se abren ante esta reacción dejando ver esa parte tan deseada por mí y que emana un calor cada vez más grande, roso con mi lengua los costados de su entrepierna y vuelvo a subir a besar piel… levanta mi cabeza con sus manos y con respiración entrecortada dice "**te necesito ya! Dentro de mi**"…. Le sonrió con lujuria y aunque quiero seguir jugando e incitando más esa humedad que esta creciendo, yo también la necesito, introduzco mi lengua dentro de ella y busco ese punto que está haciendo que ella se queje de placer… mi lengua encuentra ese clítoris que solo es mío y cuando lo toco con mi lengua y lo hago moverse un poco hacia arriba y abajo, hace que los músculos de Britt se tensen y aprisione mi cabeza en esta posición levanta sus caderas y empuja con sus manos para que me introduzca más… meto mis dedos índice y medio dentro de ella lo que hace que de un grito que no puedo distinguir si es de dolor o de intenso placer… pero eso no importa… mi lengua y mis dedos siguen su trabajo, que dicho sea de paso es sumamente placentero… Britt se aferra coloca una mano en mi cabeza y otra en el respaldo de mi cama, mi mano libre busca sus pechos… pero encuentra su boca que empieza a succionar mis dedos y pasar la lengua entre ellos… los movimientos se hacen más y más rápidos... Hasta que una fuerte mordida en uno de mis dedos y su humedad se derrama, sus piernas se contraen del placer… me levanto de mi posición y busco su boca se aferra a mi….

…

Un orgasmo me ha golpeado de una manera tan increíble… cada vez que tenemos relaciones, es diferente y he experimentado todo tipo de orgasmos con Santana…cuando logro recuperar un poco la respiración, me tiro sobre ella para lamer sus pechos y besar su cuello.. Me levanta la cara y se que una duda la está matando… le digo "**si dos chicas… la primera con la que hice el amor se llama Santana López... la que creía que tener sexo no es salir… y la segunda chica esta debajo de mí, que es la que cree que hacer el amor es hacerlo conmigo**"….al decirle esto sus labios se apretaron a los míos… y me excito nuevamente, porque cuando introduje mis dedos en ella, le pedí que me penetrara que la necesitaba conmigo.. Que quería que el clímax llegara nuevamente a mí pero al mismo tiempo que a ella… entrelazamos nuestras piernas y pequeñas arremetidas empezaron... sintiendo nuestros centros cada vez más húmedos y nuestra piel cada vez más sudorosa y caliente… me aferre a su espalda y ella a la mía… y me volvió a golpear un orgasmo mayor que el primero, seguido de quien sabe cuántos más… ella ahogo sus "**Oh!... Dios Britt que rico!** en mi pecho... Su altura no le permitió hacerlo en mi cuello como lo hice yo… la desmonte y me tire al lado de ella muy satisfecha… depositamos besos perezosos en nuestros labios, antes de quedarnos dormidas… como siempre, ella es quien me protege al dormir y yo me dejo proteger… quizá por eso es mejor "BRITTANA"

…

Dios!... quería borrar de su cuerpo las marcas de la otra chica… aunque era yo misma… borre las noches de sexo y solo deje las huellas del amor…


	11. TUS PADRES O LOS MIOS

**TUS PADRES O LOS MIOS? :S (9NO. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA)**

Ya saben verdad... los personajes no me pertenecen son de FOX y pues un FEMSLASH-LEMON CON POV.. bueno disfrutenlo!.. espero sea de su agrado..

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los entrenamientos de las Cherrios cada vez son más difíciles y las cosas se ponen peor porque la entrenadora Sylvester nunca está satisfecha… sabe que Quinn, Britt y yo somos sus estrellas… por eso hace algunas concesiones cuando necesitamos irnos al club Glee, pero claro lo hace ver como que es ella quien manda…

Acabamos de terminar una muy muy extenuante practica con las cherrios y no entiendo porque antes de irme a las duchas me puso a levantar todos los pompones (ese es el trabajo de Becky)… Britt ya se me había adelantado porque llegaría tarde a clases, la alcance cerca de las escaleras yo estaba abajo y ella iba subiendo… al principio la vi para que me esperara, pero después mis ojos se posaron en sus movimientos y definitivamente estas diminutas faldas dejan poco a la imaginación, veía como subía poco a poco y ella me sonrió cómplice de mi mirada… cuando algo me saco de mi concentración: "SANTANA?"…. me asusto y caí de espaldas… cuando abrí los ojos vi a la entrenadora parada frente a mí.. y solo dijo: "TU, A MI OFICINA YA"…

Llegue a la oficina y estaba con unas personas de una revista, me vio fieramente y dijo "TU 15 VUELTAS A TODO EL CAMPO… mañana hablaremos"….

Como odio a la entrenadora Sue, llevo 3 vueltas y me tiemblan las piernas… a la décima vuelta ya no puedo seguir y sé que me observa desde su oficina… por eso no me puedo detener, cada trote la insulto con todo mi ser… cuando tropiezo, Mierda! Y ahora con el pie doblado como seguiré y faltan 4 vueltas más… de repente veo una mano que se extiende hacia mí y dice: "déjame ayudarte a terminar Santy Bear… al fin y al cabo es mi culpa que te hayas caído, pero quien te manda a verme así en la escuela.. Si tú sabes que ya has visto todo"…. Le sonrió y me ayuda a terminar mi castigo que aun no termino de comprender porque lo obtuve… pero sé que mañana será peor…

Estamos en la casa de Britt porque esta noche nos quedaremos aquí… llevamos dos meses, dos semanas, tres días y 19 horas desde que somos una linda y hermosa pareja…. Hemos hablado de todo, de nuestros planes para cuando nos graduemos de cómo nos las arreglaremos cuando estemos lejos… porque no queremos terminar como todos los que dicen que se aman y luego en la universidad la lejanía hace que todo termine… no!, eso no nos pasara porque hemos luchado mucho para estar juntas… casi todas las noches nos enredamos en las sabanas con nuestros cuerpos desnudos para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos, los únicos días que no lo hacemos es cuando nuestro periodo llega.. Pero en realidad nuestros organismos se han sincronizado que ahora llegan el mismo día y se van juntos… esta vez si el universo nos acompaña…

B: San?... que crees que te dirá la entrenadora?

S: nada Britt. Britt no te preocupes, sabes que ella siempre es una molestia…

.

B: Santy?

S: Que sucede mi amor?

B: te amo!

No respondo con palabras si no con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios que como siempre termina en gemidos de éxtasis y orgasmos por docenas…

.

Termino la práctica de las cherrios y me quedo para recibir la regañiza… envió a todas las demás porristas a las duchas incluida Brittany.. y empezó a despotricar contra mí: " Santana… acaso no has podido poner a trabajar las únicas dos neuronas que tienes?... que tus pechos falsos no te dejan pensar claramente… que pensabas al verle desvergonzadamente el trasero a Brittany?".., no me dejaba articular palabra y seguía diciéndome tonterías acerca de que respeto por la escuela no lo tenía, que llevar este uniforme no quería decir que podía lanzármele a cualquier mujer que veía… que había aceptado a Porcelana(refiriéndose a Kurt) pero que yo era una depredadora sexual… que no deseaba que me duchara con las demás, por eso siempre me ponía a hacer cosas… y así continuo: "y sabes porque solo a ti?...porque, porque tu novia es una retrasada que no piensa y es tan estúpida que…"…. Estas palabras hicieron que estos años temiéndole a la entrenadora Sylvester se agolpara y gritara con todas mis fuerzas…"DETENGASE AHÍ!... NO PERMITIRE QUE DIGA ESAS COSAS DE BRITTANY, ELLA ES MUY INTELIGENTE Y USTED SIEMPRE LA HACE MENOS… SE LE OLVIDA QUE SIN ELLA NO TENDRIA QUIEN BAILARA TAN BIEN"… la entrenadora tenía su cara roja.. y me amenazo: "darás 50 vueltas al campo antes de irte este día.. no me importa si faltas o no a ese club de raros sexuales" me apunto con el dedo y volvió a estallar: "y el lunes no podrás entrar a tus clases si no te acompañan tus padres"… entrecerré mis ojos y le dije: " no me importa, además si mis padres vendrán el lunes entonces no necesito dar ninguna vuelta y menos faltar al club Glee"…. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y grito, señalando sobre mi hombro: "TUS PADRES, TAMBIEN, AQUÍ EL LUNES"…. Un frio recorrió mi espalda y me volví sobre mis talones para ver a quien más señalaba... Vi a Brit con sus manos juntas y viendo hacia el piso… la entrenadora salió de la cancha tirando lo que encontraba a su paso…

Me acerque a Britt y le di un abrazo… y me dijo: "gracias Santana por defenderme… pero no lo hubieras hecho mira el lio en que estamos y todo por mi"… la volví a acercar a mí y le dije: " Ducky Pierce, estoy para defenderte y nadie habla mal de mi novia… sabes porque?... "porque"… "simple, porque elegirme a mí fue superinteligente y tú te ves demasiado sensual siempre"… le sonreí y le ofrecí mi meñique para irnos al club Glee…

El club termino como empezó… creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de las consecuencias de que yo no tenga control sobre mi temperamento; y nos ha dejado petrificadas el solo pensar que debemos decirle a nuestros padres…

..

_Sr. Shue: Santana, Brittany… están bien?_

_._

_S: no Señor Shue… nada esta bien (le contamos toda la historia con la entrenadora)_

_._

_Sr. Shue: quieres que hable con ella?_

_._

_S: no gracias, creo que es hora de afrontar las consecuencias… sabe señor Shue? Los Slushies en la cara, las burlas y los rechazos, se olvidan cuando la veo y simplemente ahora tenemos que involucrar a nuestros padres y aunque morimos de miedo será lo adecuado…_

_._

_B: Santana… te quiero!_

_._

_Sr. Shue: Santana, sabes que tú y Brittany pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten y que tienen a sus amigos…_

…

Al terminar de decir esto el Señor Shue señala hacia la puerta donde están once pares de ojos viendo y escuchando lo que nos sucedía… Brit y yo tomamos una decisión, hablaríamos con nuestros padres al mismo tiempo el sábado por la tarde después de la comida… así hoy viernes dormiríamos juntas, quizá por última vez y después de decirlo a nuestros padres nos llamaríamos exactamente a las diez de la noche como es costumbre.

"Britt?... tienes miedo?... porque si tú quieres yo...", me interrumpe: "Santana… juntas, pase lo que pase juntas"… y me ofrece su meñique…

No sabemos que va pasar… por eso quiero explorar memorizar cada parte de Brittany, nos deshacemos de nuestra ropa que impiden nuestras caricias… es hermosa, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, esa preciosa peca que tiene debajo de su ojo derecho, cada uno de sus cuatro lunares en el abdomen, los recorrí con besos, acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos sus piernas que son suaves, atléticas y di gracias al destino por tenerla conmigo…. Además no tienen idea de la ventaja que es tener una novia que sea tan flexible, las respiraciones son más frecuentes y entrecortadas, el calor que esta emanando de su cuerpo es como un imán para mi piel… sus pechos son suaves y son plácidos a mi paladar… se lo que la excita, así como ella lo sabe para mi… sé que la puedo encender de un momento a otro si beso sus brazos y acaricio sus axilas… pero deja de lado eso por complacerme, brindándome sus senos que son el placer oculto del que gozo..

.

Santana es impresionante, el lunar en su cuello y en su hombro los amo, amo besarlos, acariciarlos, olerlos… cuando sonríe, cuando esta triste, cuando ríe, sus facciones son hermosas, el hoyuelo de su mejía izquierda, sus pómulos pronunciados y esos bachecitos que se le hacen en el lado derecho de su frente cuando sonríe…. Es simplemente un regalo de Dios para mi… me está besando y hace cosquillas cuando pasa su lengua por mi abdomen uniendo los lunares que tengo… su piel esta siempre bronceada y amo eso, el contraste de nuestros cuerpos enredados es una de las cosas que más amo, sus labios son carnosos, mientras los míos son delgados, sus ojos oscuros y los míos claros…

…

Deseo a Brit, siempre la deseo, siempre necesito mas de ella… he explorado todo su cuerpo desde su cabello hasta los dedos de sus pies, solo ella y yo nos conocemos tanto hasta nuestras perfectas imperfecciones… estoy sobre ella y nuestros pechos chocan en cada movimiento lo que provoca mayor excitación, muerdo su cuello y pruebo sus labios esos labios con sabor a cereza y que abren el paso a un juego de lenguas para saber quién tiene el control… la volteo y beso su espalda, la abrazo a mí y la acerco tanto que mis pechos se aprisionan en su espalda, mi brazo ha pasado a tocar su pecho y está preso entre ella y la cama, mi otra mano busca su sexo, cuando acaricie su entrepierna no opuso resistencia para abrirlas y dejar que mi mano encontrara su humedad, se empujó a mí y paso una mano a buscando mi boca para que mi boca los succionara y mordiera sus dedos, su otra mano busco mi centro y nos penetramos al mismo tiempo… empuje mi pelvis contra sus glúteos y ella encontró el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos, la excitación es cada se acrecientan y los movimientos y gemidos eran más frecuentes yo los ahogaba en su espalda y ella me pedía más y más… y yo gustosa se los daba, su mano encontró mi clítoris y lo masajeaba de manera tal que estaba punto a estallar su toque dentro de mí, y el choque de sus glúteos en mi pelvis daban un placer indescriptible en mi… las piernas de Britt se tensaron y arqueo su espalda hacia mí, al mismo tiempo me retorcí en mi misma y un orgasmo me golpeo al mismo tiempo que el brazo de Britt buscaba me acercara a su cara para besarnos y sacaba sus dedos húmedos de mi sexo… retire los mío de ella y estaban completamente mojados… se vuelve para quedarnos de frente y se sonroja de la pena, tomo mi mano y la quiso limpiar en la sabana… la vi con ternura y le deposite un tierno beso en los labios y le dije; "no te avergüences, conmigo nada debe apenarte y mucho menos si eres mi amiga, mi amante y eres mi vida"…. La abrace a mí para descansar, dormimos parte de la noche, hasta que de nuevo la necesidad de ella me despertó y empecé a insistir en que se despertara… no tuve que luchar mucho para que eso sucediera y tampoco nos tardamos en volver encender la pasión entre nosotras… somos jóvenes y enamoradas…

El fatídico sábado llego… y después de la comida hablaríamos con nuestros padres…

Y a las diez de la noche nos llamaríamos para saber que sucedió…

SANTANA.

Estoy demasiado nerviosa… hiperventilo, tengo nauseas… la comida, mi estómago no resiste ni agua…mi papa tuvo que salir porque una emergencia de un paciente que quien sabe que le sucedía… mi mama entra a mi habitación donde he practicado todo el día frente al espejo que diré… cuando entra y dice: "Santana, que te sucede?... todo el día has estado extraña"… cuando dijo esto todo mi discurso se borró de mi cabeza y me senté sobre la cama y balbucee, no pude decir nada..

_Sra. López: Santana… me vas a decir lo que sucede o esperare a sacártelo poco a poco?_

_._

_S: es que yo…yo…yo…hay mami!_

_._

_Sra. López : dime algo Santana, porque Brittany no esta aquí o tu no estas donde ella… tienen mas de dos meses que no se separan ni un momento… discutieron?_

_._

_S: no mamá no discutimos… solo que ella tiene algo importante que hacer…_

_._

_Sra. López: hija… puedes confiar en mi… Santana, estas embarazada?_

_._

_S: NO!...(bajando la voz hasta parecer un susurro) no podría por mas que lo intentara.._

_._

_Sra. López: qué?_

_._

_S: nada… no mamá no estoy embarazada… como se te ocurre.._

_._

_Sra. López: pero si tienes novio…._

_._

_S: algo así!_

_._

_Sra. López: te puedo preguntar algo?_

_._

_S: umjummm_

_._

_Sra. López: acaso tu novio, es la razón por la que Brittany no está aquí hoy?_

_._

_S: algo asi!_

_._

_Sra. López: solo eso contestaras?... Santana, por pura casualidad tu volviste con tu primer novio?_

_._

_S: con Adam?... (mi madre me confunde)_

_._

_Sra. López: no Santana… tu primer novio Bradley.. al que llamabas B_

_._

Esto se vuelve raro y un nudo en mi estómago sube y baja… creo que vomitare si esto no acaba pronto...

.

_S: si mamá, regrese con B._

_._

_Sra. López: entonces porque no lo dejamos de llamar Bradley… y le llamamos por su nombre verdadero.._

_._

_S: como?_

_._

_Sra. López: si Santana, es hora que dejemos de llamar a Bradley porque no creo que Brittany le guste mucho que la llames así…_

_._

_S: (abriendo sus ojos de par en par)… que?.. cómo?... tu sabias?_

_._

_Sra. López: eres mi hija y lo sé desde que tenías 11 casi 12… tu primer novio era Bradley, solo lo llamabas B… y que crees que pensé cuando me dijiste que era más alto que tú, rubio, ojos azules y que le encantaba bailar…_

_._

_S: no se que decirte…._

_Sra. López: que espero que no te vuelva a llamar Santiago… porque no te queda bien… ahora que ya está claro… explícame…_

_S: la amo mami, la amo demasiado… y yo se que con esto los decepciono a ti y a papá.._

_Sra. López: quien dice eso?... decepcionarnos no… hija! Lo se desde siempre se que la amas… se que ella a ti también… y no siento que sea algo que me agrade del todo pero pronto tendrás 18 y no podre detenerte y prefiero apoyarte…_

_S: y papá?_

_Sra. López: ahí será un pequeño problema… pero ya nos encargaremos de el…._

_S: no estas molesta?_

_Sra. López: (acercándose a Santana y pasando un brazo para abrazar a Santana) no lo estoy hija… solo que sabes que es lo que significa esto verdad?_

_S: mmmm no se dime tú_

_Sra. López: no puedes dormir con Brittany todas las noches y si lo haces será con la puerta abierta o tu en tu cuarto y ella en el de visitas… y que pasaras por mucho pero aquí estare para apoyarte…_

_S: pero ma´…_

_Sra. López: Santana… no digas más_

_S: hay otra cosa… Debes ir a la escuela el lunes si no, no me dejaran entrar…_

Después de contarle todo a mamá y se que será difícil decirle a papá… pero lo más difícil ya paso… como estará Brit?

_**BRITTANY**_

.

_B: mami, puedo hablar contigo?_

_Sra. Pierce: Brittany, te sucede algo cariño? te ves enferma.,,, _

_B: mami estoy enamorada…_

_Sra. Pierce: (sonriendo) y eso te pone enferma…._

_B: me pone mal… que creo que te molestaras de saber de quién…_

_Sra. Pierce: (sentándose y con cara de preocupación) te escucho…_

_B: mami… Santana.._

_Sra. Pierce: Santana está molesta porque tienes novio?_

_B: no mami… no es eso_

_Sra. Pierce: entonces Brittany… Santana se aburrió que la llames Santiago?_

_B: ah?_

_Sra. Pierce: Brittany si me vas a decir que San de Santiago… ese noviecito que era moreno, más bajo que tú y que siempre estaba de mal humor… era Santana… por favor dime algo que no sepa…_

_B: ah?_

_Sra. Pierce: Brittany Susan Pierce… son demasiado obvias.. y prefiero creer que desde hace tres meses ustedes ven pornografía por las noches… _

_B: yo nunca he visto pornografía…_

_Sra. Pierce: Brittany… en realidad no importa si Santana es tu novia… solo por favor no me digas lo que hacen por las noches… ok!_

_B: está bien mami… (cara de confusión)_

_Sra. Pierce: algo más que te preocupe… _

_B: la entrenadora Sue, te quiere el lunes por la mañana para dejarme entrar a clases porque se enteró de nuestra relación…_

_Sra. Pierce: está bien hija… contéstame algo?_

_B: que mami?_

_Sra. Pierce: Santana… afrontara esto contigo? Recuerdas que es latina y su cultura es muy diferente a la holandesa?_

_B: si mami en este momento se los dice a sus papas también… ME AMA MAMI Y YO A ELLA… juntas saldremos adelante, ella me cuida y yo estoy feliz…_

_Sra. Pierce: ven acá dulzura…_

Son casi las diez y muero por llamar a Britt… Pero no puedo… hicimos un trato a las diez… los minutos pasaron lentos pero a las diez en punto la llamo… "Britt.. que sucedió?"…. solo responde mi mami dijo que deje de llamarte Santiago que a ti no agrada….jajajajaja a mí me dijeron que ya no te llamara Bradley… "recuerdas B?... como nos gustaba llamarnos asi delante de las otras niñas para contar nuestros encuentros a escondidas?"…. la escucho sonreír tiernamente y dice que sí que recuerda todo como si hubiese sido ayer… le cuento a Brittany que lo único malo será que no me dejaran dormir con ella… dice: " no importa Santana, pero soy feliz porque no nos separaran... Tenía tanto miedo de eso"…

El domingo nos vimos por la tarde para ir al cine y tomar un helado… si mi mamá me llevo y nos fue a recoger al centro comercial, me obligo a dejar a Brittany temprano en su casa.. y nos anunció que mi papá está molesto pero que se le pasara.. Pero por lo pronto serian por lo menos un mes sin poder dormir juntas… hey! No crean que me preocupa el sexo… no en realidad lo que extrañare es dormir junto a ella, ya estaba acostumbrada a su calor… y pues claro hacer el amor es un doble beneficio…

Por supuesto el lunes llegamos a la escuela… y nuevamente por segunda ocasión… renunciamos a las Cherrios… pero por las siguientes razones, no necesitamos ser parte de algo donde no nos sentimos cómodas (aunque el diminuto traje rojo es sexy), le dedicaremos más tiempo al club Glee, ahora si las nacionales eran nuestras… y es más fácil solo sentarnos juntas la tarde o enredar nuestros meñiques, pasear por ahí (mientras no podemos dormir cerca)… en lugar de escuchar gritos… si algo aprendí de la entrenadora Sylvester es que no necesito pasar por encima de nadie para sentirme especial… por solidaridad con nosotras Quinn, renuncio… así es… ahora nuevamente somos totalmente "nuevas direcciones"…


	12. INTENTOS A ESCONDIDAS

**INTENTOS A ESCONDIDAS... (10MO. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA)**

OK... vamos por el decimo... ya saben verdad?... los personajes son de fox. ... solo que esta vez no es LEMON, solo LIME... y mi amor eterno por Naya Rivera

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace dos semanas que nuestros padres saben lo que sucede… y claro no contaba con que el apellido LÓPEZ, fuera tan tan retrogrado…. Bueno no el apellido mi papá, aunque mi madre lo detiene; no pierde oportunidad en echarme en cara que tuvo una niña no un niño, Brit no ha podido quedarse en casa porque papá siempre está de mal humor, me decomiso mi auto y el toque de queda ya no es a la media noche, si es que lo respetaba… no ahora es a las seis de la tarde y mi madre me deja y recoge en la escuela; puedo pasar el tiempo donde Britt pero su madre hoy nos deja de niñera de su hermanita, cuando ella no está de lo contrario siempre sus ojos están sobre nosotras…. Así que pasamos todo el tiempo en la escuela, el club glee, haciendo nuestras tareas y cuidando a Lexie (Alexa); en la escuela no hay diferencia de nuestras casas; la entrenadora Sylvester se encargó de hacer una nueva regla que el director Figgins acepto: "no demostraciones de amor en ninguna parte de la escuela"… así que lo único que podemos hacer es tomarnos de las manos; en realidad no hemos podido darnos un beso decente en dos semanas….

Desde hace dos semanas, Santy y yo no hemos podido estar a solas más de un minuto sin que alguien este sobre nosotros… y cada día que pasa Santana está más molesta, agresiva, tensa y ha vuelto a sus comentarios hilarantes contra todos, antes si recibía un slushie en la cara, nos limitábamos a ir al baño y si no se lo quitaba a besos, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachell, Quinn e incluso Lauren nos ayudaban a limpiarnos… la última vez que recibió un Slushie, termino dándole una golpiza al chico que lo hizo y lo obligo a pagarle el salón de belleza y la tintorería… fue una ventaja porque desde ese día ninguno de los chicos de Glee han vuelto a recibir un frio granizado. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que ha vuelto a fumar…

B: Santana?... porque estas tan molesta con el mundo de nuevo?

S: qué? (con cara de WTF), Britt cariño…. Solo es que no me dejan estar ni siquiera un momento contigo…

B: San... (Tomando la mano de ella) yo también te deseo y besarte es lo mínimo que quiero hacer… (Sonrío con travesura)

S: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!... te amo!... y no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado por mi mente en este instante…

B: y si buscamos hacerlo a escondidas?

Santana no respondió con palabras si no con un movimiento de cabeza que me dio el indicio de que sería mi cómplice…

Britt y yo hemos decidido buscar un lugar para por lo menos poder besarnos… porque definitivamente necesito su cuerpo calientito bajo el mío porque si sigo a si engordare porque no digiero mi comida…

INTENTO #1

Decidimos escaparnos diez minutos antes de clases para llegar al salón del coro… antes de nosotros estar ahí siempre está vacío… mientras Britt tiene esa tonta clase de cocina yo tengo calculo y será fácil escaparse… es la hora….

Me logro escapar de la clase de cocina y llego sin ningún problema al salón del coro.. pero y Santana?

Si es la hora de escabullirme… salgo del salón directo al salón del coro… intento correr y aaahhh! Veo estrellas… abro los ojos… y veo a Brittany viéndome y sonriendo… le pregunto donde estoy y responde: "en la enfermería… te deslizaste cuando corrías hacia el salón del coro, me preocupe cuando Mercedes llego al salón antes que tú y salí a buscarte… el piso estaba recién encerado"…. Fuck! Me duele la cabeza… la enfermera me dio una gragea y bueno aún queda la hora del almuerzo para poder buscar un lugar…

INTENTO #2

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Britt y yo nos vimos en la cafetería… de ahí buscamos un salón vacío… el salón de español es perfecto si el Señor Shue nos encuentra simplemente nos regañara y no nos castigaran… llegamos juntas y mis ansias por ella son demasiadas… empujo a Britt contra la pared, mi boca busca la de ella y la encuentro la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a mi cuerpo para que choquen nuestras pelvis… esto provoca que muerda mi labio inferior y sonríe por lo que acaba de hacer… busco su cuello y lo recorro con mi lengua, mientras sus manos están en mi espalda buscando meter sus manos dentro de mi ropa… encuentra espacio entre mi indumentaria y mi piel; busca tocar mis pechos mientras mis manos masajean los costados de ella… las respiraciones se están volviendo entrecortadas y su piel se está poniendo muy sonrojada y da un gemido que tengo que callar con mi boca para que se pierda en un beso… estoy apurada y ella también, abraza una de sus piernas a mí y eso permite que me coloque entre uno de sus muslos; debo ponerme de puntillas porque es más alta que yo y lo sabe por lo que flexiona sus rodillas para que en un movimiento pueda arremeter contra su pelvis, busco con prisa acariciar su sexo por sobre su ropa y logro meter mi mano en sus shorts, Dios! Volver a acariciarla es maravilloso, y ella responde con morder nuevamente mi labio inferior… paso mi mano por el encaje de su braga y un dedo apurado busca su centro y cuando la penetro siento su humedad… y dice: "Santy… estoy lista para ti"… la beso con avidez… cuando, de repente.. pasos, risas… la puerta se abre… y Brittany y yo nos escondemos entre los escritorios; la excitación y el susto nos hace respirar fuerte pero en silencio… pero quiénes son?

…

San y yo estamos muy nerviosas porque por poco nos cachan y en lo mejor… pero no es nada mas ni nada menos que el Señor Shue y la Srita Pillsbury, que empiezan diciéndose cosas como: "Will eres muy guapo"… y el responde " tu eres muy sensual"… y puaj! Asco… empiezan a besarse y acariciarse en pleno salón…Santana tiene una expresión que no puedo distinguir si es asombro, repulsión, enojo… suena la campana y el Sr. Shue y Emma salen del salón… seguido de eso Santa y yo nos levantamos… y escucho una maldición de Santana: "mierda! Este par de calientes no nos dejaron terminar… y sabes Britt? Estoy más revuelta que hoy por la mañana"…. Nos vamos a nuestras siguientes clases... Pero en realidad no solo mi Santy Bear quedo encendida…

INTENTO #3

La mamá de Brittany nos llevara a casa porque mis padres tienen un compromiso… ya es la hora de la salida y la señora Pierce llamo a Brittany para decirle que se tardaría por lo menos 15 minutos… 15 minutos? Suficiente... buscamos un lugar en el estacionamiento aprovechando que llueve y casi nadie está ya en el estacionamiento de la escuela… el lugar perfecto es entre dos autos; nuestros besos inician como que quisiéramos aspirarnos y mi corazón ya empezó a todo galope justo donde lo había dejado un par de horas antes que nos interrumpieran… sus manos acarician mis senos sobre la tela y mi mano busca el espacio que encontró anteriormente en sus shorts... Cuando siento gotas de lluvia en mi espalda doy un paso hacia atrás y cuando intento que suba una de sus piernas para volver a acariciar su sexo… mi pie se desliza en un chicle pegado al suelo y junto con el agua hace que me vaya de espalda… de nuevo estrellas… abro los ojos y nuevamente veo a Britt… le digo: " y ahora que Ducky?"… entra la enfermera y dice…"hoy si te tomas esta pastilla si no mañana no soportaras el dolor, además creo que te rompiste el labio"; Brittany sonríe al escuchar lo del labio… me da una gran pastilla de color blanco que hasta tragarla duele… Britt dice que su mamá ya esta fuera y nos vamos directo a su casa… creo que el medicamento está haciendo efecto porque siento el cuerpo pesado…

INTENTO #4

Llegamos a casa de Britt y hacemos nuestras tareas… mi madre me llegara a traer a las 10:00 pm ni más ni menos… así dijo cuándo me llamo…odio este control solo porque tengo novia.. a las siete la señora Pierce recibe una llamada que debe atender algo en el trabajo y pasara por Lexie que aún está en clase de ballet… por lo que Britt y yo tenemos tres horas… si TRES HORAS! Para ella y para mi… solas?...

Mi mamá debe de irse… y escucho cuando se aleja su auto cuando me doy cuenta de que… desde hace dos semanas no estábamos solas y hoy si… tomo de la mano a Santana y la dirijo a mí habitación… la empiezo a besar y mi lengua busca adentrarse a su boca y saborearla nuevamente… nos estamos besando y le digo que le tengo una sorpresa… saco una bolsa de mi cómoda y la acuesto en la cama… le muestro unas bragas de color purpura y que hacen juego con el sostén… la monto y le digo que me tardare más poniéndomelas que en lo que ella tardara en quitármelas… le paso la lengua desde el cuello a la boca… me sonríe con complicidad antes de que corra hacia el baño a ponérmelas…

Dios se verá tan hermosa con eso, me deshago de parte de mi ropa… se ha metido al baño a cambiarse… creo que el medicamento y la desesperación por Britt me están dejando en un estado que siento que floto….

Salgo del baño, tiro la bata para que me vea.. y Santana…Santana?..SANTANA!.. Pobrecita mi amor se quedó dormida las pastillas le dieron un knock-out… me acuesto con ella… y por primera vez busco protegerla y abrazarla a mi…al hacer esto su boca muestra una sonrisa… y me quedo dormida junto a ella... Amanecimos juntas… y mi mamá explico a la mamá de Santana que estaba dormida debido a los calmantes…

Amanecí con ella, nuevamente después de todo ese tiempo extrañándola por las noches…pero esta vez ella me protegía…


	13. SANTANA Y PARA TI QUE ES BRITTANA?

SANTANA Y PARA TI… QUE SIGNIFICA BRITTANA?

(11VO. FIC SOBRE BRITTANA)

Bueno mi obligación ya saben cual es... los personajes no son míos son de FOX, es un fic femslash-lemon (esta vez mucho lemon) con POV, etc,etc,etc...y mi amor por Naya Rivera

.

.

Si no han leído los 10 anteriores pues aunque no se perderán en la lectura habrá detallitos que si los leen los entenderán con mayor facilidad... bueno que lo disfruten y espero que el 12vo. se publique pronto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

.

Creo que tuve mi primera gran discusión con Brittany; mi cabeza me da vueltas y no se que pensar… en realidad quiero saber porque? Porque de su comportamiento? después de todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntas…

Intento no perder la paciencia con ella, en realidad ella discutió conmigo y yo deje que hablara para luego replicar en voz baja… y ella volvió a estallar en insultos para ella misma…

.

Éramos unas niñas cuando nos conocimos; solo un par de mocosas que no tenían entendimiento de lo que era el mundo… y aun no lo sabemos pero todo se va complicando queramos o no queramos está llegando el momento de separarnos físicamente, aunque hace mucho le entregue mi alma… nada ha sido fácil, bueno en realidad nunca se lo hice fácil, pero fue porque soy una caja de miedos por dentro, siempre la protegí pero olvide protegerla de quien le hacía más daño yo…

Un par de niñas tontas que querían comerse al mundo, ella siempre distraída y yo siempre molesta; teníamos doce años cuando nos besamos por primera vez y fue ahí que nuestros seudónimos como recordaran salieron a flote… pero ese choque de labios solo fue el inicio para abrir una caja de pandora, que luego no pudimos cerrar por más que lo intentáramos…

Lo recuerdo bien, a los trece estando solas en mi habitación y entre juegos pesados… termine sobre ella me acerque mucho hasta dejar un par de centímetros entre nuestros rostros… sin pensarlo junte mis labios a los de ella y por la gran cantidad de películas que habíamos visto busque que mi lengua entrara en su boca, ella no opuso resistencia para dejar que mi lengua torpemente estuviera dentro de ella no sabía qué hacer y la sensación de un órgano húmedo dentro de mí fue algo que me asusto pero me gustó mucho, desde ese día los besos eran más mojados cada vez más profundos y constantes, al principio pusimos de pretexto que deberíamos practicar nuestros besos para hacerlo bien con los chicos, pero a los trece ninguna curva salía de mi cuerpo y tampoco de el de ella… de repente al entrar a la secundaria mi cuerpo cambio y el usar ese pequeño uniforme de las cherrios hacia que muchas miradas se posaran en mi de chicos y chicas y eso era maravilloso mi status social iba en ascenso… sabía que me veían al caminar y eso dejo de lado por un tiempo los juegos entre Britt y yo; porque llego mi primer novio Adam, un chico lindo pero con manos muy traviesas… un par de meses después lo deje, y eso me dio mucho más poder el solo jugar con los chicos, en realidad ninguno me interesaba lo suficiente como para quedarme anclada… los coqueteos eran seguidos y lo único constante era Brittany, novios si se les puede llamar así iban y venían; pero Brittany era el puerto en donde siempre anclaba, era quien sabía todo de mí, y que era lo que hacía con cada chico, solo que cada vez ella se encerraba en si misma sin dejarme contarle todo, las primeras veces insistí en que me escuchara luego respete su distancia… distancia que un día se acabó cuando le dije que había tenido mi primera vez; abrió sus ojos como platos y se tiro a su cama y no volvió a hablarme en toda la noche… por lo que opte dormir junto a ella y protegerla y desde ese día abrazarla al dormir se hizo una ley.

Yo sabia que ella aun era virgen… esa misma noche cuando le había hablado de mi perdida de virginidad; se levantó en la madrugada y me despertó… me exigió que le dijera quien era el chico y porque lo había hecho, pero estaba más molesta porque se lo dije dos días después y no en el instante (eso es lo que creí en ese momento)… en realidad tenía miedo, mucho miedo de decirle que había perdido mi virginidad en una fiesta… sus preguntas fueron crudas: "amas a Puck?"… "te gusto?"… "que sentiste?"…. a todas estas preguntas tenía una sola respuesta NO y solo sentí dolor… pero no conteste, lo que hice fue tirármele encima y por primera vez acaricie todo su cuerpo… ya nos habíamos visto desnudas y solo con ella puedo sentir esa confianza de estar despojada de toda mi ropa sin sentir vergüenza, no fue diferente ese día, solo que por primera vez el morbo llego a nuestra relación… esa noche si, después que la monte la bese tenia meses de no besarla y mis manos buscaron sus pechos, acariciarlos tocarlos, estrujarlos entre mis manos, aun no sé si le hice daño al apretarlos tanto o qué? Porque dio unos gemidos de molestia, entonces deje de tocarlos y su respiración era forzada y profunda; lo que hacía que su caja torácica se contrajera y expandiera y el son de sus pechos me provoco tanto que por primera vez los puse dentro de mi boca, besándolos suavemente cada uno y luego me prendí de ellos como si en ellos estuviera el manjar más dulce; ella se dejaba llevar y sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda y cuello… cuando pasaron unos minutos… me di cuenta de que lo que hacía no estaba correcto… así que la desmonte y me tire de lado, intento hablarme pero solo respondí toscamente: "**déjame dormir… además esto no paso, de acuerdo?"….** termino por consentir y creer que eso no había pasado, porque mi molestia fue grande..

Después de eso casi no nos veíamos, ni nos llamábamos; en realidad mis demonios internos se estaban enojando y eso me volvía una arpía muy grande en la escuela y ese enojo, frustración y deseos encontrados me daban estatus en la escuela… ser una perra, era tener una coraza contra el sufrimiento…

Volví a ver a Brittany después de un par de semanas cuando su mamá me llamo y dijo que estaba enferma y que no quería hablar con nadie… que quizá yo podía hablarle… me pregunte que le hacía creer a esta señora que una chica de 15 años tenía la respuesta de un medico… pero aun así fui a su casa porque en realidad, estaba desesperada y no sabía nada de Britt… al llegar, fui directo a su habitación donde la encontré en pijama, desastrosa por tanto llanto y cuando abrió la puerta me vio con desprecio y dijo**: "porque no me dijiste que era horrible y que dolía demasiado**"…. Entendí esto como la pérdida de su virginidad… y fue la primera vez que dentro de esta coraza se hizo una fisura, provocada por un sentimiento que ahora defino como celos… el solo pensar que alguien más la había visto desnuda y que había probado su piel me hizo enojarme aún más de lo que ya pasaba molesta…

La tome por el brazo fuertemente porque una furia crecía en mí y le dije que **porque no me había dicho que harías eso?**... que si se había protegido, que con quién demonios lo hizo… al contrario de mí, ella si respondió todas mis preguntas… y dijo algo que me elevo mi amor propio… "**no sentí esa palpitación que sentí cuando tú me besaste y acariciaste mis pechos, él fue rudo y sus manos básicas para acariciarme no como lo hiciste tu**"… no sabía si esa era la forma de pedirme que lo hiciéramos… y no respondí con palabras… la tome de la mano esta vez con suavidad y la acosté en la cama, quería borrar de su cuerpo otro toque y demostrarle que mis manos serian diferentes con ella… era torpe después de mi primera vez lo había hecho dos o tres veces más y no era algo de mi agrado pero sabía que el sexo mandaba y lo que yo tenía entre las piernas hacia que la escuela fuera mía… lo único que lo evitaba era la reina de las vírgenes "Quinn"…

Brittany estaba vulnerable a mí, con facilidad quite la parte superior de su pijama dejando entrever mi obsesión del cuerpo de ella, ese par de pechos con pezones rosa que bese, succione, lamí y de repente reaccionaron; era la primera vez que lo hacían se pusieron rígidos y todo su cuerpo se puso de color grana y una fina capa de sudor empezó a cubrirla y tocaba sus cuerpo para conocerlo por primera vez… deposite mis labios en su cuello probé cada parte con besos y ella solo se dejaba llevar, empecé a bajar poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo donde me detuve… y quise deshacerme de su short pero me confundí no sabía si lo hacía bien o era lo correcto; pero si no era lo correcto se sentía tan bien, como nunca se ha sentido… vacile en desnudarla por completo pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando levanto sus caderas para que se me hiciera mas fácil desprenderla de su ropa… esta invitación hizo que una palpitación en mi centro (algo que nunca había sentido) se hiciera más rápida y me diera escalofríos… no sabía que hacer… solo que no me podía detener, bese sus piernas y poco a poco me acercaba a ese lugar que emanaba un calor tan atrayente, cuando sentí que me aprisiono con sus piernas y dijo: "**Santana… dime que es lo que estoy sintiendo?**"…. Lo único que le pude responder era que confiara en mí... acto seguido separe sus piernas y automáticamente mi lengua se introdujo dentro de ella… al hacer esto soltó un quejido que me invito a seguir mi lengua subió y bajo probando por primera vez ese nuevo sabor que me embrujaría y que desearía cada día y cada vez más… encontré el interruptor de sus gemidos y su clítoris se volvía cada vez más grande y la humedad mucho más creciente…pero necesitaba que fuera mía, necesitaba que me sintiera dentro y mi lengua no era lo suficiente así que introduje mi dedo índice y sus caderas se levantaron luego introduje mi dedo medio e hice movimientos de entrada y salida primero lentos y después se volvieron más rápidos… ella se quejo de dolor y eso me asusto… saque mis dedos y mi lengua de ella y me volví a su rostro para saber si estaba bien… me halo por el cabello y me beso fuertemente y dijo: "**termina lo que empezaste**"… le sonreí con complicidad pero yo también la necesitaba dentro de mí.. separe sus piernas y nos entrelazamos por primera vez… hice que sintiera mi humedad y yo sentí la de ella… sus manos se colocaron y aprisionaron mis pechos y los hizo reaccionar mientras las embestidas de nuestras pelvis iniciaron suaves y se fueron haciendo mas y mas rápidas… una mano sostenia su pierna y la otra mano estaba de apoyo en la cama para moverme como lo hacían los chicos…ella se mordía los labios y se arqueo para poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y acercarme a ella… juntamos nuestras frentes… mientras los gemidos se hacían más rápidos y profundos.. Cuando mis piernas se tensaron tanto.. y un golpe de electricidad que inicio en mi centro y recorrió todo mi cuerpo hizo que me desvaneciera y pensé que mi corazón se había detenido y había muerto.. Supe que no porque sentí los rasguños que Brittany hizo en mi cuello y sentí una humedad en mi pierna que provenía de ella… me tire sobre ella… y cuando nuestras respiraciones fueron más calmadas pregunte tontamente: "**sentiste eso… que yo sentí?"…** sonrió y dijo: "**será eso lo que sienten los chicos cuando ponen cara de bobos, al terminar?**"… eso me hizo soltar una risita y dije: "**creo que… bueno estoy segura que tuvimos un orgasmo**"…. Nos vestimos aun cansadas y después hice algo que rompió la magia y la lastime nuevamente… "**esto no sucedió… esto no lo hacen las amigas**"…. Y así cada vez que dormía con Puck o con alguien más… buscaba su cuerpo para borrar el roce de otro y le enseñe un par de cosas… tener sexo no es estar saliendo, hacerlo con una chica no es engañar, solo porque es diferente… hablar muy cerca y tocar nuestras lenguas, y apretar nuestros labios, no es besarnos…

De todo eso me arrepentiría más tarde… pero buscar a Britt, ser su amiga, dormir abrazada a ella y levantarme en la madrugada porque mi libido subía solo con verla desnuda… se hizo muy frecuente… así fue, ella tuvo novios y se acostó con algunas chicas.. y a todos y a cada uno de ellos los quite de mi vista, para no permitir que en "mi muelle" fuera atracar otro barco; cuando por alguna razón de venganza se enredó con Puck; una noche al estar borracha y quise odiarla por haberme hecho eso, pero simplemente no pude, mientras esa noche dormía al lado de ella… llore por primera vez llore por ella, mis lágrimas caían y odiaba eso porque lo había hecho?... no lloraba por Puck aunque a ese estúpido mohicano le quería arrancar los ojos, las uñas y las manos… porque ese imbécil se había atrevido a allanar lo que era mío tocar lo que para mí era mi refugio… había entrado a mi lugar sagrado y lo más hiriente era que había sido invitado y me lo restregaba en mi cara con un maldito mensaje de texto **"lo acabo de hacer con Brittany, en minutos la llevo a tu casa**", a consecuencia de eso le negué sexo a Puck durante tres meses (lo que no le importó al mohicano porque rápidamente dejo embarazada a Quinn) y me lo negué a mí misma con Britt; hasta que un día ella me lo pidió y de buena gana se lo di; siempre volvía a mi fuera quien fuera… hasta que nuevamente cometí una estupidez, simplemente la use de nuevo para satisfacerme y cuando me pidió cantar a dueto con ella, antepuse mi amor por una cena gratis en Breadstix y busco al imbécil de Artie; la primera vez fue fácil deshacerme de él porque nadie le niega nada a Santana López y que Brittany decidiera que ya no podía escalarla me enfureció y me frustro al punto de decirle a Artie que el sexo no significaba nada para Britt.

Días después que Puck salio del reformatorio mi Brittany volvió con Artie , pero no me importo porque por las noches seguía siendo mía y podía seguir besándola, acariciándola y sintiéndola cerca; y no había la necesidad de hablar de nada pues la seguía teniendo sin ningún compromiso y siempre con ese velo que no me permitía ver en claro lo que sentía por ella… porque creía que yo le daba algo más que nadie le daba, protección, estabilidad ; pero en realidad ella me daba algo a mi calor, calor a mi frio corazón.

Cuando lo supe era demasiado tarde… no quería luchar… pero ella es un imán y no podía dejarla escapar… si yo hubiera sabido que para tenerla por completo lo único que tenía que hacer era decir "**yo amo a Brittany**"… lo hubiera hecho, pero mi egocentrismo nublaba y no me dejaba ver que sus miradas solo eran para mí, que su cuerpo solo reaccionaba así conmigo ( y mi cuerpo solo respondía su toque)… que permitía que consolara mi soledad en sus brazos cuando el imbécil de Puck prefirió a Lauren y no quiso formalizar conmigo… pero es que no quería formalizar… solo que estaban tocando algo que consideraba mío… pero mi única verdad siempre había estado frente a mis ojos… y Puck seria el premio de consuelo o la forma de darle celos y se diera cuenta de que yo también podía encontrar a alguien constante.

Cuando al fin pude definir que ella era todo para mi… mis miedos nuevamente me golpearon con toda su fuerza... y me atreví a decirle que la amaba… pero a cambio pedí que ella me lo dijera también… sus ojos no eran los mismos… y simplemente me dijo algo que yo sabía que sucedería... a "mi muelle" había llegado otro barco… y era solo mi culpa.

Cuando al fin pude gritar a todo mundo **"estoy orgullosa de amar a una mujer"**… fue cuando volvió a mí, fue cuando orgullosamente se dejó amar por mi…

.

Que es Brittana para mí?... es el amor, es mi realidad, es mi orgullo… y el pensar que pronto terminaremos la escuela y que nos separaremos hace que mis miedos vuelvan a flote... mi temor a que su bicuriosidad vuelva y se le olvide que me ama, me petrifica… pero es tan inteligente y yo tan egoísta… que solo dice "**tu amor y el mío… nuestro amor vencerá todo**"… y le creo con los ojos cerrados le creo… le creo todo lo que dice…

Es simple… iré a la universidad de Stanford a estudiar Negocios y ella ira a la academia de Baile … yo estaré en California y ella en New York… es demasiada distancia de por medio… 2790 millas… 8 horas en avión… tres días en auto…pero confió en Brittany, confió en nuestro amor…

.

Es la única persona que no ha encontrado fin a mi paciencia; pero estoy en pánico y ahora estoy en este avión de regreso a Lima, Ohio con un estúpido pato de cristal terriblemente caro como regalo de cinco meses de feliz noviazgo y solo lo llevo porque ella sonreirá y pagaría con mi vida por verla sonreír…. Porque peleamos, por mí, por no poder dejar de ser coqueta; pero ella no entiende que nadie me puede tener como ella lo hace.


End file.
